Outbreak
by Shad0wGho3t
Summary: A Sangheili and a human fight for survival against a common enemy. Soon this mutual survival leads to a friendship, an alliance between worlds, and they soon realize that their friendship is more than both of them could have thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Location: Installation 05

Tyler lowered her battle rifle and doubled over. The MREs coming back up. In all her training had not prepared her for killing her own squad mates. Could they even be considered as such anymore? The rotten twisted forms laid dead at her feet filled with enough lead to make several MAC rounds.

She looked around at the cold metal walls. The hall's floor stained with green goo. Everything had spiraled out of control immediately on their arrival. Her squad, of which she had been the rookie private fresh out of boot camp, had been sent to do some reconnaissance near the barrier that separated the UNSC from the ring's library and the activation index.

They came like a vision of your worst nightmares forcing Tyler and the rest of the squad to find cover inside the massive wall. One by one each marine fell to the walking remnants of elites then they started to rise also attacking like rabid animals. She ran leaving them behind, but what else was she going to do?

Now, what remained of her fellow marines she stepped over to continue forward and find a way to leave this house of horrors behind.

Ryko 'Mdalcamee raised his hand stopping his lance of three Sangheili and four unggoy. There he heard it again. Weapons fire. Human by the sound of it. No doubt after the sacred icon; he thought to himself.

He turned and looked over his brethren and the short stocky unggoy, who looked around not paying any attention.

"It looks like the humans have gotten here first, no matter, we will crush them and bring about the prophet's holy promise to the faithful." He said to his team.

He was given this mission from the holy ones. Kill the humans and secure that which is the most sacred. His brothers would follow without question. The unggoy through fear.

They continued ahead sounds of automatic weapons fire had ceased as soon as it began radiating throughout the metal passageways.

"Are we the only ones to be sent to this place?" Asked Rturo.

"No, keep focus we are not alone here."

The team pushed forward. It was strangely silent in a place that showed signs of death. Ryko didn't like it. They are being followed, but by what has yet to reveal itself. Thick clumps of biomass grew on the walls and high ceiling. Green slop dripped from the walls leaving pools on the floor. The stenched that assaulted the Sangheili's nostrils was a foul thing of pure repugnant odor from hell itself

One of the unggoy squeaked and fell over but it was apparent the sad creature had tripped on a human weapon discarded lazily on the floor. Ryko looked around seeing more weapons and blood, lots of coagulated human blood, but no bodies.

He stopped his team and had them move into defensive positions. The metal floor he walked produced no sound caused by the foul sludge that covered the bottom of his boots and mixed with the human life essence.

What other Sangheili teams had been sent here? He thought. He hated himself and never openly discussed this, but the Flood was a fate he did not wish on even the humans; better to die a quick death in battle than to return as a mindless monster killing anyone you once knew without feeling.

Ryko kneeled at the human footprints going through the filth. This one had been the only survivor as the other prints faced opposite of these. He looked and followed them to find and eliminate what the Flood could not.

She looked left then right, a junction, just what she needed. Tyler sighed. Continue or go down one of the side passageways? She checked her ammo. Damn, she was down to three of the eight clips she brought with her. Enough for a light engagement but avoiding one would be all the better.

Deciding that the right looked cleaner for her nose's sake. she picked it. The only sound coming from her boots squeezing the goop underfoot.

The comm link in her ear had been dead for several hours. She was not sure what was causing the blackout. Maybe she was too far into the wall for a signal to get through, or maybe the covies are jamming the comms. Throwing the thoughts into the back of her mind Tyler kept moving.

The humans had come this way Ryko was certain of this despite the boot prints medium of travel.

His team followed behind. The unggoy's breathing apparatuses and the Sangheili armored boots making the only sound to be found in a place covered in horrible fluids.

The human prints stopped at a small four-way junction. He did not wish to split his troops, but more ground could be covered if they took both passages. He looked at his team. They knew their mission and he had all the confidence that it would be seen through.

"Rturo, take Grare and Seg with the unggoy down the left passage. Zyto and I will take the right passage if you do not find any humans or encounter any resistance that is not human; return to this point in two units."

"On my honor, your words are my command," Rturo said.

His second in command took the unggoy and the two Sangheili minors with him. Soon disappearing from earshot.

Ryko and Zyto moved down the right passage. Their eyes following where each aimed a plasma rifle. Keeping sight and hearing focused on the slightest change in the silent atmosphere.

Private Tyler had stopped in a small outcropping overlooking her current path to take a quick breather. She started hearing sounds of inhuman shrieks followed up by plasma fire. Sounds like the Covenant had fared no better than her squad.

She did not dare move, but natural human curiosity forced her to check outside her nook. The passageway was empty; the sound has come and gone from where she had been. She was being followed, and her pursuers had encountered some resistance to their continued survival.

The large Sangheili major pulled his sword from the combat forms chest. He looked where Zyto laid without his head. They had ambushed him. Humans who had turned to the floods cause of galactic conquest. He moved forward sword at the ready. Plasma rifle drained and discarded with the rest of the reanimated humans.

After a few minutes of silence, she heard it coming closer. Armored footfalls reverberating off the walls. She carefully peeked her head out of the hollow. The elite walked with a limp; its eyes looking around. It was only armed with a sword grasped tight in its four-fingered hand.

She took aim at its bulky chest, but something told her not to pull the trigger. Holding back, she decided to observe the elite. No doubt he was once part of a scouting party sent ahead for a larger force.

Ryko had not noticed it before, but his leg had a massive laceration. His vision started to blur from too much blood loss, and he could feel himself start to fall before blacking out entirely.

A loud thud vibrated the air. Tyler looked again and saw the elite had hit the floor hard. Denting the metal to his form. A trail of purple blood following behind the alien and more continued to leak from a wound on his left leg.

She moved from her cover to get a closer look, but a scratching sound announced the return of an old adversary. She fired at the elite combat form taking it down while another presented itself and was summarily executed. Both falling at Tyler's feet chest opened like a tin can. The young private cursed herself practically ringing the dinner bell.

She looked down at the elite and saw his chest heaving under the armor. A motion she would have missed if not looking for it. Slinging the battle rifle over her shoulder after reloading the weapon. She did not want to leave him here. This alien could prove an intelligence goldmine. She also noticed the crimson color of his armor. Indeed, a goldmine, but how could she get him out of here? More of the Flood would come soon.

Tyler grabbed under the elite's muscular forearms and dragged him along. Being the most physically capable marine in her class. Outpacing even her instructor during a platoon PT run, which earned her a nice chewing out by the head DI on more than one occasion. Gave her the endurance to drag such heavyweight.

Several minutes of dragging and stopping to take a breathe later. This haul forced her to find a spot to rest or continuing would be suicide with monsters lurking in the shadows. She finally found a good out of the way area to asses the situation.

She looked at the alien's leg. The wound was deep; bone could be seen underneath the shredded muscle. She had to fix this, or he would be no use to anyone.

Looking at the thigh armor she found a thin magnetic seal running its length. Using her hands, she pulled the armor apart. The piece coming away in two hafts. The gash below his knee looked like a small cut compared to the rest of the elite's lumbering limb.

Taking her combat knife Tyler carefully cut the black bodysuit above the injury, so she could have more room to work. She opened the small field medical kit. It was not meant to treat creatures or wounds of this size, but it was all she had.

Taking the container of biofoam she inserted the nozzle into the covies leg, and her world quickly fell apart.

I sat up quickly the feeling of pain in my leg eclipsed by a human kneeling next to me. I grabbed the hapless creature by the throat and slammed it against the wall. My leg protesting the weight placed upon its damaged section. It dropped its weapon. Reaching for my sword I found I no longer possessed my trusty blade. The creature was attempting to speak. Deciding to hear its words of pleading before I killed it. I slightly loosened my grip on its windpipe but kept the human pressed against the wall.

Tyler had no time to think or react to a large rough hand almost crushing her throat. She felt helpless as its grip blackened the edges of her vision. The elites arm hoisting her feet off the ground and bringing her back to the wall. She felt him loosen the strangling hold on her neck allowing her to breathe and attempt to speak, and hopefully, defuse this predicament.

"Please, I saved your life."

This creature was shaking from fear. Last, I recall blacking out. I could feel myself losing the hold on my conscious once more. Having no choice and with my strength failing; I released the human and stumbled backward against the opposite wall.

Tyler moved with caution. The alien laid slumped where she had placed him the first time. His mandibles resting on his chest. The leg wound bleeding more slowly now. She had to guess because of his slowing heart rate. Needing to work quickly. She began cleaning the wound and administering the self-sealing biofoam.

Thirty minutes later, Private Tyler waked from her sleep to two large legs standing close to where she laid. Sitting up and tracing the limbs upward to see their owner with his arms crossed. She looked back at his left leg. The two rolls of gauze held. His indigo blood soaking the medical bandages.

She looked around and to her relief, they still hid in the same place. Standing to her feet she careened her neck to observe the alien, up close, at his full height. He registered her presence with narrowed eyes. He was well built that was obvious. His muscles hidden under a thin suit under his armor sections. He also stood between her and the only way out.

Making any escape a fruitless undertaking. She could not read his facial expressions but his crossed arms said he wanted answers, but how could she explain to a creature that she could not understand his language? She thought quickly language barrier be damned. This alien would easily kill her if she did not start talking.

"I…" How would she even begin? Hey, I saved your life to turn you over to my superiors, so they could interrogate you and learn why the Covenant attacked Earth and how they found the human homeworld. She thought quickly and prayed her answer was a good one.

"I need a way out. My squad was killed, and I need help getting back to my people."

"And why should I help you human? I can fare better here and on my own without you slowing me down. My team is due to report back in one haft units. If they can not find me. They will look, and you will be killed on sight."

He can speak English? And his voice sounded like a deep melody. A rough but mild course in her favorite song. She shook her head of those thoughts and focused on the more pressing matter. He could speak her language which is a relief at least. His attitude displayed arrogance. Tyler mentally laughed at his bold but semi-false statement. Without her and her limited medical training he would have been Flood food, so he needed her, whether he liked it or not.

"Fare enough elite, but you would not be standing here, if not for my quick actions." She wanted to make that fact known from the get-go with her own pride on display. He seemed to notice her boldness and dropped his arms to his sides.

"You have a point human. Fine but if we meet the rest of my team I cannot guarantee your safety, nor will I want to save you from their wrath."

It had been decided, here and now, that Sangheili and human would work together to survive the next hours within the Sentinal Wall. Tyler gave the elite her pistol with one clip. He was reluctant to handle the tiny weapon but had no choice. She looked at her ammo count. Finding more was paramount for the mission to be a success. Hopefully, the Flood liked to share.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ryko 'Mdalcamee looked down at the unggoy bodies, or what remained of the tiny methane breathing aliens. They had been ripped apart. Limbs and torso disemboweled like a wild animal had been on the hunt. Only their methane mask labeling the bodies for the major and the private. The rest of his team had not returned in their new forms.

"I am sorry for your loss," Tyler said out of understanding for the alien.

Hours ago, she would not have given two shits about some dead grunts, but to keep this elite from blowing her head off she had to come to a mutual point with him.

"They knew their place and the risk. We should keep moving. The others will show soon, and they will not be happy to see us."

Tyler kept pace with the bigger male easily. No words were spoken between them. Getting the feeling of living on borrowed time silenced her like any word could be her last. After about two hours of walking later. Both stopped to take a minute's rest. The silence between them unnerving the young woman. Being the first to speak needing to glance higher to see into the elite's eyes.

"What is your name?"

Ryko looked down and ignored the human. He was not one for the idle chatter of a pointless nature, especially with his enemies. Checking his sword for damage. He had retrieved it from where he had blacked out and a working plasma rifle from where he had fought the combat forms.

"If we are going to get out of here. You need to learn to trust me." She said out of annoyance for the fact he seemed to ignore that she had saved his life.

He finished with his work and returned the sword hilt to his right thigh armor. His Leg burned from her crude medical procedure and he was sure she had pumped poison into his veins. His team was dead, but she had saved his life, so he would at least entertain the female by answering her question.

"My name is Ryko 'Mdalcamee."

"I'll just call you Ryko," Tyler said not wanting to try and pronounce his full name.

"Sarah Tyler."

"I did not ask for your name and I do not care. We are working to leave this place, but once we do you will be killed." He snapped at her with a glare crossing his face. Her name meant nothing to him. She was a means to an end nothing more.

The young private sighed. At least she has a name to call this elite; although she would try not to say it as much, only when necessary. Not wanting to risk his wrath and swift blade.

Continuing onward Ryko hated to admit it, but she has a point. He would be one with the Flood now, if not for her quick actions, and he disliked that thought more. So, what would happen when they reached friendly forces? She would be killed on sight, and he would have no chance to explain to his superiors the deeds this tiny human had done. He would keep her safe until she could be returned to her people.

They walked for hours on and it was becoming clear that they had become lost. The Flood had decided to make an entrance at this point. Forcing the pair to fight through the multiple waves of combat forms, carrier forms, and the little popcorn with legs. Tyler had used up her battle rifle ammo and decided to commandeer a covenant weapon, the type-51 carbine, taken from a downed reanimated elite. The more Flood attacked the deeper the adversaries turned temporary allies traversed through the Sentinel Wall.

"We are lost you know?" she asked the elite if he understood their circumstances. They relished in respite from the fighting taking the time to find out where they had ended up.

He ignored her question as he examined a wall carving. Despite his injury, he was still fast on his feet. Tyler sighed and ran her hand through her brown hair that was just shy over regulation length.

He turned away from the wall and strolled on. For a human, she could fight. Her skill with a covenant carbine had impressed him and he was not a Sangheili easily astonished. An unggoy would have run at the sight of their opposition, but she did not run and Tyler had continued to fight despite moments where they looked outnumbered. Glancing back the human was keeping pace with him. He had too noted that her battle prowess was fair despite her small stature compared to his own.

"How do you fight so well for a young human?" Ryko asked. He had to know what kept her going.

"When you are shorter than your peers in school, you kind of have to do. What you have to do." She told the alien. Not wanting to go through her life before the UNSC.

The male seemed content with her response, so he did not push the matter further. Tyler had questions of her own but felt them rhetorical. After hours of unbearable silence, she asked her inquiries anyway just to make conversation.

"How tall are you?" She began her part of a conversation he would hopefully participate in.

"Why do you need to know?" He asked her in an irritated voice. His leg started burning more and this caused him much annoyance but he was not about to ask a human for help.

"Just trying to make conversation, no need to be walking around as strangers. You did ask me a question, now it is my turn." She retorted to the tall reptile.

Ryko stopped and stood in front of the human female. He looked back the way they had come and looked behind the way he was headed. Turning around he started to walk forward. Tyler quickened her pace to keep up.

"I am tall enough to be formidable on the battlefield." He said after twenty minutes of silence between the two.

"That is, it?" She asked him about his apathetic answer.

"What else do you want from me?" He snapped in her face. Mandibles splayed and his reptilian eyes sending daggers in her direction. She backed away giving the elite some space.

"I should kill you human." Ryko aimed his carbine at the female's head. His mandibles twitched with anticipation for the kill.

Tyler stood boldly against her better judgment if he was intent on taking another human's life. She would not give him the pleasure of cowering. He shook his head and raised the carbine turning to continue their journey through hell. Tyler followed in line beside him.

"You either have the brains of the unggoy or you are braver than most to stand up to a Sangheili as you did." The major said to Tyler after they had stopped again so both could take a quick breather.

"I know you would not pull that trigger." She said to the elite.

"And how does your mind come to that conclusion?" He asked her; choosing to sit on a low wall in the long corridor.

"I am still standing here." She said to his line of inquiry.

He nodded that she had a point then looked down at his leg. The wrap keeping his wound from getting infected was starting to bow slightly. Reaching down he scratched at the fabric that irritated his scaly skin. Tyler noticed his annoyed look and walked over to see if she could be of any assistance.

"Need me to look at that?" She asked Ryko.

"If you must human." He said annoyed at her offer, but wanting the fire in his leg to go away.

She kneeled next to his injured leg and detached his thigh armor; as she had done before. The wrapping looked swollen like something was growing from underneath. Gently she unwrapped the gauze from around his leg. The wound looked ghastly; bits of biofoam came away with the dressing. The meat and muscle a darker shade than their normal pink tint. The medical foam had started breaking down and was going to get the wound infected if she did not replace it soon.

"I'm going to need to clean this wound or the biofoam will give you blood poisoning."

She did not wait for a reply and opened her field medical kit. Taking a bottle and small handheld pump out. I hope he doesn't kick my head off. Tyler prayed. She attached the bottle to the bottom of the pump and stuck the nozzle in the wound.

The sound of metal being dented reverberated above her head. She started to pump the wound clean but looked up at the large crack filled dent in the wall. Ryko had punched the metal crumpling it like tinfoil.

Private Tyler worked quickly cleaning the wound and applying the last of the biofoam. Luckily, she had found two remaining rolls of gauze. After making sure the dressing was on tight; she went to give the alien back his armor.

Their hands connected briefly but for the young private it was like a shock to her system. His hand looked rough but felt strong like leather and gentle like silk. She felt the strength that spoke to her on a deeper level than she allowed anyone to get too. A hand that had taken many lives, but was now trying to save hers. She pulled her hand away and looked up at the alien to see if he had noticed their contact.

Ryko looked down at the human. Having had her hand touching his own for the briefest of moments. He felt the fear she felt. How worried, and the slightest shudder in her radiated from their point of contact. His instinct to protect kicked in, like he would a child or a family member.

The silence that swallowed them both was heavy. The sounds of shuffling and loud blood chilling shrieks broke through the haze. Both forgetting what happened as a horde of Flood came pouring in like out of a broken water main.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Running through the ancient halls built by the forerunners. The flood horde followed the Sangheili and the human; gaining quickly. A tidal wave of death and no amount of plasma could slow their unquenchable search for food and knowledge.

A large door was spotted ahead. Ryko sprinting through followed by Tyler. The elite went for the door controls. A tendril shot through the closing door and caught Ryko around his right leg and he went down. Threating to pull him to his death. Tyler ran at the door and fired through the crack with her carbine. The flood form had its vine cut as the door slammed shut. She used both arms to help the elite to his feet.

"Thank you, Tyler," Ryko said to the human that had once more prevented his death. He stood for a moment and looked at the door. Sounds of anger reverberated through its thick metal. Reminding the pair of how close they had been.

"It sounds odd coming from your mouth…sss." She tried to say as to not insult the elite in any way. He looked at her annoyed. His eyes narrowing for a moment as he moved to the wall to get the weight off his injured leg.

"What is odd by that?" He asked with arms crossed. His back against the wall while they both had a minute to relax.

"You said my name." Sarah chuckled at the thought of this elite had considered saying her name.

"Indeed, I have." He said with a chuckle of his own. Louder and more pronounced than hers.

A loud bang came from the door. The metal denting inward followed angry growls and shrieks. The Flood was not going to wait for an invitation. Tyler looked around for a way out. The room is more a long narrow hallway with only two exits. One at each end. Sarah tapped on Ryko's shoulder to get his attention. He turned and spotted their only route to freedom. He followed the young woman out while keeping ahead of her despite his injury.

"We need to leave here and soon. I fear this place is becoming overrun." Ryko said to Tyler as they took another break so the elite could get off his leg and to think of a plan so both could escape with their lives.

"Do you have a phantom parked somewhere?" She asked the elite. She took watch over them. Standing a few feet away to keep an eye out for unwanted visitors.

"Yes, but to get there I require you to remove your battle armor." He told her as he checks their reserve of ammo for their carbines. There was not much to supply both for much longer.

"My what? You can't be serious, Ryko." She shook her head having her armor as the protection afforded to her against the Floods vicious attacks.

"The craft in question is in the middle of our rear camp. Where I arrived and if anyone remains there. The only chance you have is to become my prisoner." He said with certainty and only giving her that option or stay with the Flood forever.

The camp sat on a large hill overlooking the sentinel wall. A large Sangheili pushed a lone human female on her knees in front of another Sangheili in yellow armor. The woman's hands were bound in front of her and keeping her planted was her "captors" right foot pressed lightly on her lower legs.

"Commander, I ask for your forgiveness due to my absence."

"What do you have here, and if I accept your explanation then your lack of communication will be forgiven?" The commander said to Ryko.

"A human prisoner, she knows what the heretics are planning."

"What of the sentinel wall, and the sacred icon?"

"I am sorry. The wall is overrun with the parasite, as for the icon I was unable to retrieve it."

"What?!" The Sangheili looked infuriated that the mission Ryko had been sent on failed and the holiest of objects remained unclaimed by the covenant.

"Get out of my sight!" and leave the prisoner here. I want to speak with it."

Tyler could feel Ryko's reluctance, as he raised his foot off her legs and pulled her to her feet. He would return for her as he had promised. She hoped he would.

Night time soon fell upon the halo ring. Tyler laid in a cage near the commander's tent. She had cuts on her face, and if she took off her marine fatigues; she was sure to find bruises covering her body. She hoped this was all worth it. This pain nothing like she felt before in her life. "Where are you Ryko?" She whispered to the surrounding darkness.

Like a ghost in the night, alone Sangheili materialized out of thin air behind the cage. He kneeled and smiled at the lone female. Holding up a small key he moved around the cage; unlocking the heavy door. Ryko assisted the human to her feet and slunk her to a waiting phantom one-hundred yards away.

Boarding the ship via its side hatch. The Sangheili went to the cockpit and looked under the crafts control console. He found it tucked away near the co-pilots seat. A small purple box. Ripping the device from its mounts he took the book-sized object and kicked it a hundred yards back to the cage.

"What was that?" Tyler asked about what Ryko had kicked away from the phantom. She laid near the cockpits hatch; slumped over and shaking from the pain.

"A tracking device." He said and returned to the cockpit to fire up the phantoms engines.

He returned to the troop compartment after the ship was sealed tight and airborne. He helped Tyler to a comfortable sitting position. Placing a small box next to him. He opened it and pulled out a large supply of bandages; then he proceeded to clean her cuts with a small cloth.

"I never would have guessed your people knew the art of medicine." She winced while he cleaned the gash on her cheek and under her eye.

"It is shunned in our society. There are some who practice, but they are limited in number and have to do things in secret. I took up the art after my mother died from a simple sickness, but no one knew what to do, and it all fell apart from that moment forward." He said to Tyler, but it was clear the memory was an unpleasant one with the crestfallen look in his eyes.

"So, you could have fixed your leg?" She asked moving the conversation away from a painful memory.

"No, I did not have anything with me at the time." He confessed to her. He started to cover the cuts with bandages that warmed her skin and numbed it

The cuts had been cleaned and her face covered with the necessary bandages. They sat for a few minutes when a beeping sound came from the cockpit. Ryko stood up and disappeared.

"We are being hailed by one of our ships." He announced from the pilot's seat.

"What are we…" She was cut off by Ryko yelling and the sound of metal being stressed as he slammed his fist into the console.

"What happened? Have we been fired upon?" She asked the elite. Slowly getting to her feet and leaning against the wall to move into the cockpit.

She found Ryko; his hands balled into a fist and his eyes staring at the busted controls in front of him. Tyler carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up then relaxed when he registered who had touched him. The eyes that looked at Tyler filled with pain and an unaccountable rage behind their yellow color. The young woman sat at the co-pilots seat and waited for who would speak first.

"My people have been betrayed." He announced. His voice a growl that scared the young woman.

"I'm sorry, Ryko." She said to the large male.

She didn't know what else to say. He looked like his rage was focused in all directions. Putting a hand on his shoulder, the armor preventing any physical contact, she kept it there for a few minutes.

"Thank you." He said after he felt calm enough to speak again.

"What is our next move?" She asked the elite. Turning to face the controls in front of her; that she had no idea how to operate.

"The ship we are heading towards is under Sangheili control." He said to Tyler.

"Will they kill me?" She asked him. Worried that she had come this far, only to get her head blown off by a hostile alien.

"That I can not tell you. Keep quiet and let me do the talking, alright?" He asked of her. She nodded that she understood his advice.

The phantom dwarfed in comparison to the covenant carrier. Coming alongside the massive ship. Its guns remained silent and nothing on the dropship instrument panel suggested the alien vessel was powering up its armaments.

Once aboard the carrier. A team of Sangheili stood next to the dropship plasma rifles aimed at the hatch. A large Sangheili in white armor; with a noticeable part of his anatomy missing had his arms crossed waiting for the human and the Sangheili to appear.

The hatch vented atmosphere and slowly lowered to the deck. One Sangheili and a human stood side by side and walked down the ramp.

The white armored elite barked a command lowering all weapons trained on the pair. Everyone moved out of the way to allow the Shipmaster to approach the Major.

"Shipmaster," Ryko said out of respect for who stood in front of him. Placing a clenched fist over his left heart.

"Is the news true?" Ryko asked about what he had been told while piloting the phantom.

"Yes, it is true. The prophets have betrayed us. Letting loose, the Jiralhanae's wrath against our people."

Ryko bowed his head, grieving, at the thought of his brothers being needlessly slaughtered.

Tyler remained quiet during this exchange. She did not realize she was being talked to until the male beside her tapped her arm. Looking up at the white armored elite. He looked at her. His expression remaining neutral.

"What is your name human?"

"Sarah Tyler, sir," She said to the alien. Her voice did not sound like hers; more nervous and childlike.

The elite nodded at her response and turned his attention back to the other male.

Sarah had zoned out by this point. Only seeing the pair talk; their odd faces moving, but she heard nothing coming out.

Later, both human and Sangheili walked down the corridor. Following the Shipmaster towards where the young human would stay, while important matters were discussed, and plans formalized elsewhere.

The room Tyler found herself was a medium sized room. A bed dominated the space that she guessed could hold four full-grown humans or one Sangheili. She sat on the bed and laid down. Her eyes drifted closed and she was gone into the depths of sleep.

An announcement over the ship's intercom woke Sarah from her peaceful sleep. She sat up and caught the last haft of the communication. They were heading somewhere or had arrived at their destination. She couldn't tell now.

Climbing out of bed. She looked around and heard a knock at her door. The barrier parted to an elite in blue armor. It spoke quickly and did not give any context.

"Follow me to the bridge."

She did as he asked and followed the elite to the ships command center. The hall was filled with aliens. The young woman kept her eyes on the deck to avoid any confrontation. She almost ran into her elite escort when he stopped.

The central view screen suspended above the raised central platform displayed the face of none other than the commander of the UNSC forces. Fleet Admiral Hood.

The alien in white was talking with him; when Tyler and her Sangheili escort entered the room. She walked up the ramp to stand next to the Shipmaster. Hood regarded her presence with a nod of his balding head.

"How are you feeling Private?" The admiral asked Tyler.

"Good, sir. Given the circumstances." She replied to the older man.

"Good to hear, once you reach Earth; report to the Cairo."

"Yes, Sir." She said with a quick salute to the officer. He returned the gesture and the connection was cut.

"Looks like you will be on-board my ship for a few days until we reach your homeworld."

The Shipmaster turned to the woman standing beside him. She nodded in agreement and spoke with a bit of delay in her voice.

"I'll try to stay out of your way." A few days? She tried not to look terrified but her eyes betrayed the thoughts in her head. Why was the Admiral talking with the human race worst enemy? What had they discussed?

"You are dismissed, and when you head out too make your way to the hanger. The Major would like to speak with you."

Tyler left the bridge confused about why Ryko wanted to see her, and what he wanted to discuss. Everything gave her questions but no one to answer them. She headed back to the hanger they had flown into and found the elite inside the same phantom taking out weapons from the crafts armory stores.

"You wanted to speak with me Ryko?" She asked the male.

I turned at her voice. Two carbines under each arm that I had collected. I brought the weapons out of the phantom and placed all four atop an ammo crate. She was looking at me. I was finding it hard to speak. Work helping to distract me. How was I going to explain this to her? In our time together I noticed more about her than I should have. She fought like a Sangheili. To me, that was a surprise. Humans I had fought ran when outnumbered, but she did not. Her next question was the same as the first but filled with inpatients.

"You needed to speak to me?" Tyler asked Ryko again. Growing frustrated with his lack of an answer.

"Yes, speak that I need to do." He sounded nervous his words coming out with a nervous glance in her direction.

She walked into the phantom and placed a hand on the elite's large back. He tensed up and did not turn around. She was not going anywhere until he spoke to her.

"How's the leg?" She asked Ryko. Trying to get the elite to speak what was on his mind.

"It is healing well, thank you for asking."

"Ryko, if something is on your mind." She would have said more, but the elite in question had turned around and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"The words I am going to speak will be difficult for me."

Tyler nodded, and she could see the large elite relax considerably. He took in a breath and the words that came forth had Sarah stunned.

"I admire you Sarah Tyler. You show more bravery than a thousand unggoy. A heart like yours beats with the fires of battle and I would be honored to accompany you through the many trials you face in your future."

This left Tyler stunned. She looked away from the elite. Did he just? No, he couldn't have? Her throat felt dry making her words sound horse coming out of her mouth. "So, you're saying that you?" She was now the one nervous. He was in love with her? That is what it sounded like. This was wrong. No matter how you looked at it.

She was lost in thought and no longer heard whatever Ryko was saying. Admittedly, she did find him attractive. He was strong and had saved her life from the Flood as she did his plus he returned to save her when he could have rejoined his people and went on with his life.

"Ryko I need to be going." She said to the elite. She needed time to think and standing there was not helping clear her head. She saw the hurt look in his eyes but tried her best to ignore it for her own sanity.

"Forgive me Tyler, I will speak no more of this." He said to the woman. He sounded wounded; like he had been defeated and was not accepting it.

"I forgive you Ryko." She paused considering her next words carefully. "Find me, if you want to talk more." If his words were true then he would speak to her on his own and not have her sent to him again.

Soon she was gone. Leaving an elite with two thumping hearts and a mind confused with the thoughts that ran through it. He went to the phantoms cockpit and sealed it up. Giving himself some privacy and some time to think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

What was I thinking? She is a human. No one will approve of this. I looked at the control panel sitting in front of me. Some huragok had fixed what I had broken; like the damage had never been done. Placing my face in my hands. So much rushed through my mind, it pains me to think. She had told me to go find her if I wanted to speak again, but I couldn't do that. How could I? She had put the decision in my hands, why?

Standing up the cockpit felt too small for my large frame. I couldn't see her anymore. I would be shameful being caught in her presence alone. We are heading to her people's homeworld. I just had a few days, and then when she leaves I will not follow. Leaving the claustrophobic phantom and heading towards the rear of the ship. Needing a place to think as far away from her as I could get.

Was this real? I laid on the bed staring at the purple ceiling. It was dark in the room. The lack of light helping me think, but there was one question on my mind. Did an alien just confess that he loved me? I must have been captured by the flood, and this is part of their sick mind games. He was an alien and he is the enemy or he was, but now something had happened to forge an alliance between their people.

Rolling to my side; I looked at the door and thought about going to talk to him again. If it was found out I was fraternizing with an alien my short career would screech to a halt. I would be stripped of my rank and my place in the UNSC.

On my back again, his face looking at me from the darkened ceiling. Forcing me to shake my head to clear the specter from my vision. Damn it all. I said loudly in my head. I moved off the bed and headed back towards the hanger to find Ryko and tell him how I felt.

The hanger was lightly packed when I entered. Covenant machines of war being worked on in different states of repair. An elite was taking weapons from the phantom. I thought it was him, but this one wore blue armor. I sighed to myself and left back to my room. He must have been called away on important business.

Seven days later, the Shadow of Intent sat in orbit above Earth near the Cairo orbital defense platform. Private Tyler was transferred from the ship to the station. She walked down to the female barracks to get a shower to clear her mind. Her thoughts had been fixated on what Ryko had practically confessed to her in the phantom. She had not seen him since; which concerned her. Was he avoiding her because he had lied about how he felt or was it a shame that she was not of his own species?

Now that she had showered and dressed into military formal attire. She could meet with the Admiral and find out what was going on. The man in question was on the command deck. The age lines on his face looked more pronounced and deeper. The war had not been kind to him.

The man walks me to a conference room. A map of East Africa's topography projected from the table in 3D. A red dot on the map gaining my attention.

"I guess you are wondering what you are doing here?"

"Yes, sir," I said to the older gentleman.

"It has come to my attention that you were able to capture a high-ranking elite."

"Sir?" I asked him what he was trying to get at with this line of questioning.

"And your resourcefulness in saving that elites life."

"Sir, with all due respect, what is your point?" I did not mean to be rude to an Admiral, but the mentioning of the said elite was not what I needed to hear right now.

"We have a downed Spartan in the East African jungle, and we need someone with an inventive ability to rescue him from behind enemy lines." He pointed to the red dot.

"Yes, sir." Is all I could manage to say. I was a bit confused. How could I get points for saving an elite's life?

"Admiral, sir. What is going on here? I thought the elites were our enemies."

"They were, but due to events, I cannot get into at this moment. A shorting of the Covenant leadership has led them to throw the elites out, and now we work together to stop our extinction."

"Tomorrow you will be sent to our base, Crow's Nest, to help in the search."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." I said still confused about the elite human friend thing.

"Good luck sergeant."

Sergeant? That word bounced around in Tyler's mind as she rode in the Pelican towards the East African jungle. After the meeting with Lord Hood, she was introduced to her new squad that would be under her command. Command, that word didn't sound right either. This was happening all so fast. Hopefully, she would get more information planetside.

She looked up from her seat at the men and women of Ryko Squad. Damn, she tensed just thinking that name, but it was the first one through her thoughts. Where was he? How was he doing? Were his thoughts filled with her while he moved about his day?

Looking around the lightly packed troop compartment. She counted her troops. Ten of them, plus her. That makes eleven. This did not seem bad. A rescue mission through what possibly could be the biggest beehive of angry aliens in existence. To rescue the legend himself. Getting to him would be the interesting part, but once he was found. Getting out was like walking on the beach.

The Pelican dropship touched down with a dull thud on the landing pad inside Crow's Nest. The ramp extended at an angle. Ryko squad departed and stood in a row while Tyler was the last to disembark.

They all looked so young, she did too. One big young family. Standing in front of her squad. A woman approaches from a flight of stairs leading down from the pad. Immediately I see the rank on her uniform, snap to attention and salute.

"Ryko squad, officer on deck!"

The ten members of her squad follow the example of their leader. The woman looked young for an officer, but once Tyler saw her nameplate everything became clear.

Keyes

Tyler was on the In Amber Clad when they chased after the covenant ship from New Mombasa, but she had never met Commander Keyes in person, until now. I remember reading about her father after boot. His ship jumped to escape Reach during its fall, and he was never heard from again.

The woman carried that weight with her. Sarah noticed by the heavy dip in the commander's shoulders.

"Commander Keyes, it is an honor ma'am to meet you in person."

"Sarah Tyler is it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The squad was quickly briefed on their mission. It would be a night op. Keyes was hopeful that the cover of darkness would aid the two squads going out in avoiding the larger brute patrols. She also told them that a detachment of elites could be dispatched if things went sideways. Tyler was hoping to avoid casualties during her first command. She dismissed Ryko squad to get some shut-eye and prepare for the mission.

Walking down the large corridor off the landing pad. The barracks were full of marines. She found her squad at the back. Checking gear and loading their MA5 assault rifles. She personally preferred the BR55 service rifle; it provided a steadier rate of fire, and she was accurate with its three-round burst.

"Hey, Sarge. Did you see that elite standing with the commander?" A young private by the name of Morris asked Tyler. His face filled with dread and she understood why. Until recently they were the enemy.

"Yeah, I saw him private." She replied with a deadpan expression.

She had indeed seen the elite. How could she not? But her focus was on the mission. Not some hinge head that reminded her of Ryko. She sat on a crate watching her squad work. Her battle armor felt to tight like she would suffocate sitting there. Getting up she found a weapon rack and procured a BR55. She took it back to the crate and started to disassemble it. Doing so was unnecessary, the weapon was clean and in working order, but she needed a distraction.

She looked up seeing her squad had gathered around her to watch. She had the weapon stripped in under a minute. It was like getting dressed in the morning. The weapon was put back together in less time. Then she did it all over again trying to beat the clock in her mind.

It was time to depart. Ryko squad stood on the landing pad in front of the open pelican. The sky above the large hole in the ground was dark with the moon and stars shining making the pad look like a stage with heavy spotlights. A play was on and everything had to go off without a hitch.

Tyler walked in front of her squad. They looked ready. But was she ready? It didn't matter now if she was or not. They filed into the empty troop compartment. She sat close to the ramp needing to lead her troops into battle if they landed under fire.

The pelican took off vertical then pushed its engines to get to the LZ as quick as possible. Ryko squad sat and said nothing to each other. Tyler couldn't blame them. This was a dangerous mission. And they only had her squad and another for this op.

Both pelicans landed at the river downstream from the hydroelectric plant. Tyler looked around after being the first one out of the pelican. It was quiet and dark. Only the flashlights from both teams made any dent in the night.

Sergeant Johnson and the Arbiter got off the second pelican with the first squad. It was warm here. Even with the night time, the jungle provided no alleviation from the heat.

Both squads moved out. Vanishing into the jungle. It was a long hike through thick trees and vines that grabbed at every part of your body. The thick foliage coupled with the night did not help, but it did help the human forces from being spotted by their ape adversaries by limiting their lights usage.

They stopped at the base of a hill. Ryko squad provided overwatch; while the Arbiter and Johnson discussed their plan. Tyler watched as the elite in silver armor scaled the hill alone. He came down an hour later and began talking with the sergeant again.

"Marines we are moving out. Form up." Johnson spoke, and both squads were on the move again.

The sun started to rise off in the distance, but for Alpha and Ryko it meant more heat. It was not long before the smell of heated metal filled the air. Tyler looked and spotted a figure in its own crater beyond a large cherry red chunk of alien metal. Ryko guarded the crash sites perimeter. As Johnson assessed the Spartan's condition. Tyler stood off near the heated metal to examine it. She did not touch it, knowing such an action would result in some lost digits. The metal looked fused on one side and cracked from the extreme heat of reentry.

Sergeant Tyler turned when she heard movement off in the jungle and raised her battle rifle to meet this invisible foe. The Spartan had spotted the threat and rushed forward; pulling a magnum from Johnson's holster.

"Chief Wait! The Arbiter's with us." He grabbed the Spartan by the shoulder trying to prevent the super-soldier from killing the elite. Who did not flinch when the barrel of the gun was pressed between his lower set of mandibles.

"Come on now, we got enough to worry about without you two trying to kill each other."

"Were is so easy."

Tyler winched his voice sounded like Ryko's but deeper and more baritone. The Arbiter turned and started to walk in the opposite direction. The first squad soon was ahead of them providing scout detail.

A crack of energy split the silence followed by two more. Before anyone could react; three members of Alpha squad were down. Everyone else dived for cover from the Jackal snipers' precise shots. The whine of phantom engines filled the air, and up ahead two brute packs moved to snare the humans and halt their advance.

Another phantom approached from the Marines six. This one dropped off a lance of elites to aid in the fight with the brutes.

Tyler continued to keep her sights on the advancing beast. Her shots precise and on target. She looked up to notice one of the brutes had a large hammer with him and swept alpha squad away like flies. Screaming in rage at the hammer-wielding brute she peppered him with rounds from her battle rifle.

The alien ape laughed at her and charged. She stood helpless as the brute was to fast. The young marine saw the Spartan come running to kill the large mass of barreling muscle, but its hammer had already come down. A shockwave sent Tyler up and into the air. She landed hard and the world went dark.

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and winced. One or two of her ribs were broken that she could tell. She looked up and saw a tree towering over where she had landed after the brute had brought his weapon down.

She moved and sat up against the trees pocked marked surface. Filled with holes and burns from the engagement. Looking into the sky, it was now dark. How long had she been out? Where was everyone? She stood to her feet and placed a hand on her side. Her armor had cracked when she impacted the tree and looking about ten feet up was more cracks in the tree's trunk.

The brutes must have overwhelmed them or had brought more to the table than the group of her peers was equipped to handle. Tyler stepped away from the tree finding it difficult to breathe. She looked around and found the bodies of her squad and a dead brute. His hammer laying feet away. The others were nowhere to be found; dead or otherwise.

Also, to her surprise, she found dead elites. None of them wore silver armor, so she figured the Arbiter had made it out. Before she could examine the bodies closer a phantom passed overhead. Sarah ducked down next to a massive root protruding from the dirt. Forgetting the bodies, she acquired what weapons she could. Walking away with an MA5C assault rifle, BR55, and ten clips for both.

Ryko had volunteered for the mission as soon as the news came in about the ambush. As he walked through the darkened jungle of Africa's east coast. He could hear the night creatures flee from his presence.

The ground started to turn to mud as the rains came. Ryko ignored the downpour but noted this would make his solo rescue mission more difficult. He had decided to go alone because there were brutes in the area and less noise one Sangheili would make than a whole group of them.

The rain washed the ground around his feet. His weight and the armor did not better the situation, so he walked with great care to avoid slipping.

Sarah decided to follow the phantom. She could not fly it, but if it had landed would provide her with shelter from the rain, also a means to signal for extraction. The rain came down hard soaking through her fatigues even under her ballistic armor.

As the rain poured around her. She could not help, as she walked with mud pulling at her boots, thoughts turned to Ryko. An alien that killed hundreds of humans, but he was different. She did not know what, the physical was obvious, made him. Him. But she was going to find out. His talk still on her mind. Would she accept him? His words felt genuine when he spoke to her in the phantom. What did she do? Walk away. He did keep his promise of freeing her, so she should have afforded the courtesy of hearing him out.

Tyler ducked down when she heard something stepping through the mud. She cursed herself for walking on a brute patrol. They moved around twenty yards from her position. The rain helped keep her scent off the wind, so they did not notice a lone human passing through the jungle and out of sight.

Ryko moved over a large root in the ground and came to the ambush site. Bodies both alien and human laid out in death. Some wore the faces of Sangheili he knew personally. He looked down at a small impact mark in the ground and looking from that more marks in the tree. He turned around hearing something big moving through the foliage in his direction.

Tyler spun on her heal and slipped in the mud. A loud howl pierced the vale of water covering the jungle. It sounded distant and angry. She got to her feet and continued onward avoiding the brutes and their wet dog smell.

Ryko got back on his feet and eyed the brutes with rage. They killed his brothers and now came for him. The large pack leader laughed and tossed his weapon in the mud. The Sangheili knew he was being challenged to a duel of strength and he was happy to oblige.

The brute charged him and Ryko waited till the last possible second to get out of the way. The ape's momentum coupled with the rain-soaked muddy earth pulled him into the tree and cracked the trunk. The large timber, weak on one side, broke under the stress and came down. The brute still dazed from the impact did not move in time and was pancaked.

Tyler turned again but did not slip this time. Something had come down hard. Its sound resonated to her ears. She thought about checking it out when another sound, low and barely auditable above the rain, hit her ears. Someone was in pain or fighting for their life. She moved with haste towards the sound.

Ryko coughed and the blood came forth from his mouth. He had taken two brutes down, but with broken ribs. The last three were going to be challenging. One charged him, and he braced for impact. The force sent him backward. He looked over spying his plasma rifle in the mud. The weapon glowed with energy. He looked and used both legs to kick the brute away from him as he went for his rifle.

He fired at the first charging behemoth and overheated his weapon. The brute fell dead by his feet. Skin smoking and sizzling from the rain. The last two brutes charged Ryko simultaneously. They were going to trample him underfoot in their crazed rampage.

Sarah heard the brute before she saw him. She moved slowly through the underbrush. An elite was fighting hand to hand with the beast. Five of the apes laid dead. The last one was in an enraged state and she aimed her assault rifle but could not get a clear shot off. She looked down and spotted a handle sticking up in the mud and grasped it. The sword came to life in her hand and she got the dumbest idea in the world.

Ryko had his body pinned by the ape that grabbed his head and slammed it against the downed tree. The ape lurched upward and turned trying to get something off his back. He howled in anger and continued to thrash around on his feet. A light passed through the creature's neck and he fell forward. Ryko looked up in stunned silence. It can not be. He thought. Even as the person who saved him ran to his side. He had a hard time believing it until she spoke.

"Ryko! Are you alright? Can you move?"

"Sarah Tyler?" he asked the silhouette.

"Yes, I'm here big guy."

Ryko coughed up blood. A lighter shade of purple. He was having trouble breathing. His broken rips must have perforated his lungs. He looked up at the woman who had again come to his aid and smiled before he coughed again. A light shined overhead as the world faded into darkness. _Sarah, I am sorry._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **(A/N: I would like to give a shout out to Maridia. For her assistance with this chapter and the continued writing of this forbidden love story)**

Ryko opened his eyes. The bright light stung his vision. He moved his arm to shield his eyes and noticed wires and tubes connecting his arm to an unseen machine. He reached his other hand to try and free himself from the cursed restraints, but a familiar voice stopped him.

"You're awake."

He looked over to see Sarah sitting in a chair by his bedside but was up and had come close when he turned his head.

"Where am I Tyler?" He asked the woman.

"Cairo's medical wing."

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. The metal looked odd to him. Broken and nothing like the smooth metal inside covenant ships. He moved his head again to look at the young woman and noticed she was not in her normal attire but wearing a hospital gown and pants. He looked at himself that he only had a very large blanket covering him from the waist down. His feet sticking out the other end.

"Sarah Tyler, what happened to my armor?" He demanded in a rough, angry tone of voice that was calmed by the woman's explanation.

"Sorry Ryko, they had to perform emergency surgery to keep you from bleeding out."

"What about you? You are without armor."

"Broke a few ribs trying to climb a tree. No big deal." She explained to the elite. Trying to break his tense mood with humor; which he clearly was not understanding.

Later, a nurse visited and checked on Tyler. The young nurse kept eyeing Ryko with a hint of fear towards the elite by the frequent glances over her shoulder. Like he would spring from the bed and kill her at any moment. The woman finished with the sergeant. Checking her side and making sure the swelling had gone away also that no ribs had rebroken.

He watched the nurse walk down the corridor still looking back with fear in her eyes. "Charming." He said to Sarah after the nurse had gone out of sight.

"I don't fear you." She said to him, but something lingered in her mind that needed to be stated; that she was sure would not be well received by the elite. "Ryko, I have something to say that I do not want too." Her voice filled with worry and doubt.

"What is it, Sarah?"

"We are friends. Right?" She asked the large male.

"We are not foes, not anymore."

She stood from the chair and approached the elite's bedside. "I wanted to say something about when I found you."

Ryko could see how difficult this is for Tyler and placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder to steady her trembling form. She felt comfort in his touch. Something to lean on in a world she was not ready to accept. She took her hand and placed it over his; the muscle under her hand moved. He did not pull away. This time he only waited for her to speak.

"I only saved you." Her voice was straining to get the words out that she turned away and spat out the last part in a rush that Ryko had a hard time catching what she had said.

"To have you captured and interrogated for information."

She rushed from the room. She did not even look back to see Ryko's reaction. The large elite was already up and following the young woman down the corridor. The machines blaring alarms as their information was cut abruptly. He caught Sarah in his arms and turned her around to face him.

Tyler let a gasp escape her lips. It was not out of fear for the elite's sudden appearance, nor his arms sudden hold upon her person, but the muscle-clad exterior that meets her eyes. She wanted to look away but felt it impossible to do so against her better judgment. He had a body etched with scars from years of war. His muscular, well-defined, chest with scale-covered muscular arms that could tear a man in haft. She looked lower to the abs budging from underneath the skin of his belly, but her cheeks went red when she spotted his cloaca sealed tight that before she could think his arms picked her up and carried her back to the room.

He placed her in the chair and used the large blanket to cover himself. Sitting on the bed he saw Sarah was looking at him. She did not say anything, but her eyes spoke for her as they drifted over him. He could tell that something was on her mind but seemed incapable of vocalizing it.

"I'm sorry." He finally spoke after the silence became deafening.

"I am too, Ryko. I should have never rushed out like that."

The air in the room could be cut with a knife. Tyler felt disgusted with herself gazing at his bare form for as long as she did even after he had covered his nakedness. He was not the first bare guy she had seen, but he was the well defined one. She placed her face in her hands. To try and erase the memory of what she should not have seen.

A team of marines rushed in followed by the Admiral. Tyler jumped to her feet and saluted her commanding officer. He moved his eyes between the blanket wearing elite and the red-faced soldier.

"Is there a problem here sergeant?" Lord Hood asked Tyler.

"No, sir. I rushed out of the room and he was just trying to see if I was alright."

A doctor came in and shut the machines off to stop their whining. Tyler had forgotten they had even been on. The old man looked at Sarah and dismissed the Marines.

"Outside sergeant."

The young woman followed the older man outside and down the corridor. In a lounge area, Lord Hood gave news to Tyler that would shatter her world.

"That elite in there is dangerous. Our security team got called when he broke free from the machines keeping him sedated with drugs we only use on Spartans."

"How can he be a threat? Sir, I do not understand."

"He took down four squads of Marines and destroyed a supply depot. We sent in three Spartans and he killed them too."

"I can show you the evidence, but I had a hard time watching it myself."

Tyler found a bench and sat down. Her world spun around her. He must be lying. Human hatred towards his kind. But there is no other way Ryko could have gotten all those scars. She placed her head in her hands.

"You are going to kill him, aren't you?"

"Is that a problem sergeant?" He asked the young woman.

She couldn't say anything. About Ryko and her. What the elite had told her aboard the Covenant ship. "No, sir. No problem." She could not cry either. Less her true feelings are revealed.

"Good, get down to the barracks and get some rest. That's an order." He left the woman without saying another word.

She remained seated and when she looked that he was gone did the tears come.

That night sent her on a roller coaster of dreams. She did not understand, but they left her with longing. He was strong, and she needed that. No, wanted that. He was her protector. He would never let harm befall her until he took his last breath. She saw their bodies interlaced. His arms holding her. Their desire for each other washing over them. Tyler's skin was wet with perspiration when the dream shifted to Ryko tearing through Marines like paper dolls. The anger in his eyes. The red blood everywhere with soldiers lying dead at his feet. He lunged towards her and she shot up from the dream.

She was shaking, from desire or fear? It felt like both to Sarah. Out of the bunk she moved to not awaken anyone. Inside the lavatory, she splashed ice cold water on her face. Her hair was damp from her dreaming and she did not have to look to know something else was too.

He is dangerous. She knew that from the beginning. But weren't they all killers once? Even her people had killed. She wanted to go speak with him. To have a shoulder to lean on. An ear to hear her thoughts and fears. He was most likely under constant observation, so getting close would lead to their relationship being exposed. She would be court-martialed. Would she risk her career and future to this alien? This killer of her own kind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Tyler needed a plan and fast, but what should she do? She was alone in the barracks. Everyone else had gone to the command deck to spectate. His people wouldn't do anything. It angered her that they claimed the human's honor demanded blood. Looking over she spotted two Marines guarding the entrance. She was under military arrest. Lord Hood wanted to make sure the hinge head had no chance of getting out before his due time.

She felt sick to her stomach. Her friend was going to be killed and she could do nothing for him. Looking around the barracks she spotted a wall that partially blocked the Marines line of sight. From that wall, an air vent snaked up to the ceiling. If she could only get to the opening in the wall.

"Hey, boys I'm going to the head." She said to her guards.

Inside the bathroom, she had to work quickly. Her plan had to work, or she would never see Ryko again. On the far wall a maintenance access panel situated in a way that was easy to open. She had done this last night and all she had to do now is cross the wrong wires. Hopefully to cause a blackout in this section of the station.

Ryko sat in a small cell alone. His hands and feet were bound by reinforced titanium cuffs that even his strength could not break. Where was Sarah? He had heard from a mocking human that she was a prisoner too. Why? Because she talked with him, or did they know of their involvement with each other? His thoughts got cut short when the lights shut off plunging Ryko into darkness.

The door to his cell swung open. He did not have long. The corridor looked clear. He moved down to the exit at a slow pace. The door opened with a hiss as he approached. Red lights flashed on in the next corridor. Emergency lighting. He looked to his right and ducked into what looked like a small office, but to his luck was the room where the humans stored extra restraints. A group of Marines rushed past. He needed to move quickly.

He found the key to his cuffs and removed the ones keeping his feet chained together. Before he could free his hands, something landed on his back. He spun around, but the object started talking.

"Easy big guy it's me," Sarah said in a panic hoping not to be thrown off the elites back.

Tyler dropped down and looked up at the ventilation she had to crawl through to get here. Looking at Ryko; the elite was bathed in a red glow from the lights outside. She, to her surprise, saw that he still had nothing on. His grey skin had fresh bruises. His chest and stomach looked purple from the damage someone had done to him.

"What have they done to you?" She asked Ryko. Shocked and saddened by the pain he must have had to endure.

"We must move if we are to be free of this place."

She nodded and followed Ryko out of the storage room. He had both cuffs wrapped around his fist to be used as improvised weapons. The elite did not want to harm the humans but if it meant keeping his promise to Sarah then that is what he would have to do to keep her safe.

Sarah leads Ryko through Cairo station, using side passages and shortcuts, to get to the hanger. There a pelican sat unattended. Tyler did not like this; it was to easy. There had been no Marines waiting to block their escape or chasing them. She stepped into the pelican and moved to the cockpit. The craft even started up with ease.

Soon, the pair was in the vacuum of space. Pushing their bird to its limit. Once they had got some distance from the station. Tyler unstrapped herself from the pilot's seat and stepped aft. Ryko sat looking at his feet. She sat beside him and placed a hand on his forearm.

"I'm safe now Ryko. Thank you."

He did not look up or acknowledge that she had spoken. It was silence for several minutes until the elite spoke. His voice low and full of shame.

"I'm sorry you have to see me in this battered and exposed condition."

She almost wanted to laugh but kept herself from doing so. "You're not the first guy I have seen." She said to him while standing up and looking through the storage above the seats.

She found a thermal blanket large enough for Ryko and handed it to him. He thanked her with a nod. Wrapping the cover around his waist to keep a modest appearance. She watched him finish covering himself before starting to speak.

"What now? This thing has no slip space drive and not a lot of fuel."

"We could try to head towards your planet." He suggested.

"It would be crazy, but it beats stuck in space."

Tyler watched Ryko walk into the cockpit. It gave her a minute to calm her nerves. She had flashbacks to her dreams last night. Her mouth was dry, and she had to sit, or gravity would pull her down. He was an alien for god's sake! Her mind screamed. How could she even feel this way? She wanted to slam her head into the hull until the thoughts went away but having the source of your thoughts in the next room helped none.

She looked at the weapon rack full of assault rifles. Her salvation; grabbing one she started to take the weapon apart. Component by component. Piece by piece. It felt good to have something to do that kept her thoughts turned elsewhere. She put the weapon back together then looked and almost had a heart attack with the elite behind her, kneeled, watching her work.

"How long have you been there?" She asked while calming her startled nerves.

"Not long, why?"

"It doesn't matter." She said abruptly.

She stood up replacing the rifle back on the rack. Turning she looked at him. This elite; the cause of all her thoughts within the last few days. She tried to think back to the time she almost wasted him and would have continued with her day, but now she could not see a world without him by her side.

"Is it true?" she asked after both had taken a seat across from each other.

"What is?" He asked the woman in military fatigues.

"That time you killed three Spartans and four squads of Marines?"

He lowered his head. Yes, he had done what she was asking. Ryko nodded that her suspicions were correct. He heard the woman sigh. Expecting for a killing blow; Ryko looked up. Tyler just looked into his eyes and said nothing. It was several minutes of silence. No one spoke. No one moved. The sound of static from the cockpit forced Tyler to get up from her seat and shut off the noise. She returned to the cabin with a doubtful look on her face.

"We have been ordered back to the station."

"Have they assured us safe passage?" He asked Tyler. The woman nodded.

Back aboard the Cairo; Tyler and Ryko were met with the Shipmaster and Lord Hood. No Marines. No guns pointing in their direction. She did not like the look of this. It was a trap. Lord Hood walked up to the sergeant and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You two work well together."

"Begging your pardon sir, but what the fuck is going on?" She asked the Admiral. She sounded annoyed by the lack of context.

"We needed a test to see how well our people work together."

"I don't understand, a test?"

"Yes, if we are going to survive this war. We had to test Sangheili and human cohesion."

She looked at Ryko who looked just as confused as she did. He soon stormed off angry about what he had to go through to be simply told it was a ruse.

That afternoon, Tyler found Ryko in the station's gym. He was punching the speed bag making the heavy ball a blur and several of them piled against the wall. Their chains snapped from the force being applied to them. She sat on a bench press and watched. He danced around the bag like a figure skater. It was mesmerizing to watch. Coming here to talk, but it had been forgotten. Replaced by observing his arm muscles dance under his leather skin. The lower half of his body was covered by a thin suit, but she could see each thigh move and bend with his leg motions.

Get a grip damn it! The rational part of her mind won this round. Tyler stood up and casually approached the boxing Sangheili. He stopped the ball and it fell into his hands.

"Those are expensive you know."

He tossed the bag on to the others. Tyler noticed that he was not sweating a drop; either he had not been at this long enough or he could not sweat.

"Your leaders are honorless fools who lead warriors through needless pain for their own amusement." He turned and headed out of the gym.

She followed at his side. He looked angry, and she hated seeing him like this. Tyler had talked to the Admiral having it all explained to her it made sense.

"They are trying to develop two-person strike teams. Each team consisting of one Sangheili and one human."

He turned to face me, and I could see the anger in his eyes. I don't know who he was mad towards, but it was all going to be poured on me like a waterfall of disdain.

"At the cost of my honor? To be humiliated and tortured. I would have fared better if you had just left me to my fate." He bellowed at me and was gone. Disappeared down the corridor; out of sight. I stood there picturing the look in his eyes. The rage, but it did not matter anymore. He was gone, and I was left with a hole in my chest.

It was now the third day without seeing any signs of Ryko. The female barracks were out of commission until they could fix the mess she made with the power grid. For now, she and the other female Marines had set up temporary barracks inside one of the lounge areas. No one wanted to be around Tyler after they learned it was her that got them set up here. The young woman was fine with that. It meant more time to get her thoughts in order.

She laid on her cot and stared up at the metal ceiling. Why could she not find him? He was the tallest individual on the station, and yet? She wanted to explain things to him. He was an alien, but deep down he had a heart. Well, yes two of them, but that was not the point. He had compassion towards her and a protective nature. Tyler found nothing like that in other guys she has been with since high school.

Maybe it was never going to be him and her. They were from differing species after all. Sarah rolled to her side and closed her eyes.

She walked down the corridor. Only one light guided her path through the darkness. The door parted, and she found herself in a vast empty room. She wanted to run; to turn from the void, but a voice called to her. It sounded faint and in pain. Something was running in her direction. It was fast and smelled of disease, rot, and death. As the thing got closer. The voice got louder until all she could hear was Ryko screaming in pain standing in front of her. His neck bent at an unnatural angle. Growths covered his naked form and his arms looked shaped like blades. Then a chant fell upon her ears.

"Leave me. Leave me."

It was still his voice. That smooth hypnotizing sound of Ryko. She tried to run, but it chased her. The voice chanted louder and louder. Something landed on her back and she screamed.

She looked around her at the other marines sleeping soundly. Her body was covered in sweat, and tears washed down her cheeks. He wanted her to leave him. Could she do that? Leave after they had been through so much? She had not seen him in days, so he must have come to the same conclusion she now had gone through.

A month had passed without Tyler seeing or hearing from Ryko. She asked around about his absence and she got the same answer. He was on an assignment or had undertaken the mission when the initial volunteer could not do the job.

Ryko watched the woman walk out of the station's mess hall. He had ascended to the rank of zealot over a month ago. But it still left him empty. He thought going on missions would help, after what he did. Snapping at her because of what her leaders had done. He made Sarah a promise to protect and keep her safe.

He stood up from the table and walked out of the chow hall. Speaking to Tyler should be his top priority. They were supposed to be a team after all, but he had told his superiors that she was busy when asked where she was. He needed to make amends. What would he say? He walked down to the lower levels to get some rest. He would talk with her in the morning.

Tyler came to the gym to try and clear her head. She had another dream last night. Her and Ryko. She kicked at the bag sending it away from her then punched when it came back around. She held the bag with both hands then pushed it away kicking it as it came around again.

She sat on a bench wiping the sweat from around her neck. Tossing the towel over her shoulder. Sarah watched an elite in golden armor walk into the gym. A zealot? How many of these guys did the Sangheili have running around? She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the showers.

There she was sitting. He watched her walk to the back of the gym. Ryko sighed; he needed to talk with her. The Sangheili and the humans were allies. Relations were good. He had to speak with her or the opportunity will be lost, and he could never face her again.

Tyler let the water wash the sweat off her. It felt good to get to work out now and again. Her assignments kept her busy, so it was nice to get some alone time. She heard the door open but paid no mind to it. Must be someone else coming in after their work out.

Ryko stopped in his tracks. She was in front of him. He wanted to look away but had seen nothing like it before. The water washed down her nakedness. Stunning the zealot, and keeping his feet planted. Ryko looked over the woman taking a shower. She had the heart of a warrior, now he could see the strength too.

Tyler looked up from washing her hair. Someone had left in a hurry. She finished with her morning shower and donned her uniform. She walked down to the hanger at a brisk pace. One of the pelicans was going to resupply an outbound freighter with food, and she needed to get the bird loaded quickly. It was not her normal duties, but like always someone had ducked out. Leaving her to pick up the pieces.

The zealot named Ryko asked around and found Sarah in the hanger. She had crates on a cart and was pulling them into one of the pelicans. His mind flashed back to seeing her naked. Her strength was apparent in battle, and now he had seen why. Could he tell her what he had seen? No, she would be shamed by it. He turned but her voice stopped him cold.

"Hey, zealot! I could use the help. This bird needs to be out in thirty minutes. I need this done in ten. The others can handle refueling."

He sighed and turned to assist with the loading. The pelican had no seats and a wider cabin. She had two crates inside, but with twenty more to go. Sarah did not have long in her current time frame. Ryko picked up two of the crates at once and hauled them into the pelican. Eight minutes later, the pelican was stocked and ready for fuel. Tyler sat and wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked at the zealot and smiled.

"Thanks for the help."

Ryko sighed. It would be now or never again. He removed his helm. The woman looked stunned. It couldn't be him. After all this time? Tyler stood from the crate and walked out of the pelican. The elite followed. They stood to face each other. No one spoke for two minutes. The team handling the fuel came in and started their work.

"Sarah I'm."

"Don't." She looked down at her feet. She didn't mean for that to sound spiteful, but why would he return as nothing had happened? She looked up at Ryko. His face filled with worry. Tyler sighed and spoke in a hushed tone.

"We can talk but somewhere else."

Later they both sat in a lounge area. The place was empty, only the plants provided the pair with the company. Tyler took a seat on one of the benches, and the elite opted to stand. She placed her head in her hands. Where would they begin? He had been gone for over a month. Looking up at the zealot. She needed to say something. The silence was unnerving.

"So, you are a zealot now I see."

"Yes, that is correct." He sounded proud of his accomplishment.

"What happened Ryko?" She asked him. Finally having enough courage to ask the important question.

"I felt shame about how I had berated you for something that was not your fault."

"So, you walk away? You do know that talking to me would have been better." She stood up and did something that stunned the elite. She placed her arms around his waist and placed her head against his stomach.

"I've missed you Ryko. We are supposed to be a team."

The Sangheili didn't know what to do. He had never been hugged before. Tyler released the elite from her grip and looked up into his eyes. Something was wrong.

"You okay big guy?" she asked her friend.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know, just miss having someone reliable by my side." She said to him. A blush turning her cheeks red. Why had she done that? He was an alien, and this was wrong. Part of her knew it to be true. He had come back to free her from his own people and she had saved his life from the Flood. They owed a debt to each other.

"What now Ryko? I have an hour before some greenhorns need weapons training." She said to the elite. She didn't want too, but that was her job now. Every recruit needed live weapon exercises and how to keep their equipment in working condition when out in the field. She looked to see if he had heard her question and saw he was looking away.

"Something bothering you Ryko?" She asked him. She didn't like silence and he was nothing but quiet.

"I saw you cleaning yourself." He confessed to Tyler. His voice full of shame like he had murdered in cold blood.

"So, that was you I saw walking into the gym?" She asked him with a humorous laugh. He looked at her confused.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing big guy. And it is nothing to worry about."

How? I saw you exposed. I should have not been in there, to begin with, Tyler." He sounded mad. At himself or her? She had not the faintest idea.

"I saw you nude twice, so I think we're even."

What did this mean? She thought back to her dream of them together. Bodies tangled like yarn. She wanted to run. She wanted to throw up. Her mind was spinning. What happens if people found out? They were supposed to be a two-member strike team, and nothing more. And yet here she was fantasizing about an alien that was within reach. What could she do? What should she do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sarah had another dream last night. After Ryko and her parted ways in the lounge and completing her assigned duties. She went to bed and dreamed. Part of her liked it and the other haft was repulsed. Putting her thoughts in a cage. The young woman stepped into the room aboard the Shadow of Intent. The arena in the center with stands surrounding the training area. Ryko walked behind her; he had given it some thought and figured the place to begin becoming a proper team was to see what skills they both possessed.

"So, this is where you trained?" She asked the zealot.

"No, I trained in the great keep of Mdalcam where I was born."

"Oh, so you said why we're here, but run it by me again."

"I wish to train you in the art of the blade. If I was to fall in battle. It would be of benefit to learn proper sword skills, should your weapons become damaged beyond use."

"Alright, but I will guess that we are starting here, because of what happened on Earth?" She asked him but figured it was true.

"Yes, that was only one opponent, but if going against multiple targets. Jumping on their backs is not the best strategy." He said with a hint of laughter.

Sarah noticed that he had opened more around her since they talked. He was cracking a smile and he looked more relaxed. She walked to the edge of the arena and looked down. It was ten feet deep. She looked at Ryko and pointed down with a look of confusion on her face.

"That is to prevent cowardness. There is no fleeing here or forfeiting. You fight or be sent back to Sanghelios a disgrace. Never to hold a position of honor."

This was going to be where she would be for a few months. Lord Hood had allowed her to train with Ryko every other week, and he had hinted at the other teams doing the same in the future when they could get everyone paired. She still hadn't told the zealot about her dreams. The right time would present itself but now was not that time. She listened as Ryko explained the rules.

"I will have targets up if you can get through all five. Then you will face me in single combat."

"Only five?" she looked dumbfounded and her mouthed opened slightly.

"Yes, a warm-up. The targets will be large. Easier for you to hit that way." She could see a small smile under this elite's helm. She felt like hitting him in the arm for doing this to her but knew that time would come.

Tyler stood in the arena. Her shirt and shorts clung with sweat. She was already sweating? That was not a good start. Breathe. Breathe. She told herself. The blade in her hand went up to her forearm with the handle closer to the tip. As Ryko had stated. "Meant to force you closer to your target." Fucking elites and their weapons. She took a breath and waited.

She looked to her right and rolled. A large brute slammed his fist into the floor where she had been moments ago. The target looked solid. Like he had been dropped in here. The behemoth charged, and she rolled left. Planning her next move would be critical. This was the first out of five. Fail now and she was sure he would have her do it all over from the beginning. Tyler ran towards her target and slid between its legs. Bringing her right arm up slicing through its left thigh. The creature howled in pain before disappearing completely.

"Good. Remember their arms are a death trap. Do not allow them to get close. Again." He spoke quickly, and another was "released" into the arena.

Sarah had three brutes left. They ranged in difficulty from the standard brute in light armor. To the beast with a hammer that they swung like a baseball bat. It forced her to think on her feet. No telling which way he would swing, and to get inside his range. Closing the gap and making it harder for a blow to land. She finished him off with a slice to his arm holding the hammer.

"You have done well Sarah. Thought that third one almost had you. Are you ready?" He asked, and she nodded. No second guessing yourself. Repeated over and over in her mind.

Later, she stared down her last opponent. Ryko 'Mdalcam. A zealot that was not to be trifled with. She held the long wooden staff in both hands. He wore a red cover tied around his waist. It draped down his front and back, but everything else was bare. She got lost tracing the scars on his chest. That she was hit from behind before her mind had time to react.

"If you can not focus then we can start over." He said to her not out of anger, but of disappointment that she would allow herself to become distracted so easily.

She got to her feet and looked away. "I'm sorry Ryko."

"Sarah, your enemies will not be. A distraction can come in every form. From multiple opponents to feet movement."

They fought together, but soon it was Ryko who had the human female under foot and looking up at him with a scowl on her face. He removed the staff pressed lightly against her throat and helped the woman to her feet.

"Not bad for your first day Sarah." He said helping her sour mood by placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I couldn't beat you," She said keeping her eyes on the deck.

He came around and placed a hand under her chin. She looked into his eyes and he smiled. "That was not about beating me, Sarah. That was about trust. We need to focus on cohesive movements. In time we can become one arm and blade."

She nodded; not thinking of anything to say. Tyler followed Ryko up the tall stairs and out of the training room. He soon joined her in the ships chow hall. Being morning, the place was lightly packed. She watched Ryko walk in wearing his yellow zealot armor without his helmet. They both took a seat across from each other. He placed his helm on the table and started to clean it with a cloth made of material Tyler did not recognize.

"What is that made of?" She asked Ryko.

He looked up from wiping the last bit of his helm. Placing the piece upon his head. He returned the cloth to a small pouch on his waist.

"Jiralhanae hide." He said as he started eating his food.

Tyler looked down at her plate of meat surprise. It was something from Sanghelios, but now it looked as appealing as mud. He had to be joking? Right? Looking up from her mud-covered plate. She could see teeth behind Ryko's shark-finned helmet. He was smiling.

"Really? When did you learn to be funny?" She asked the zealot. Her voice a mix of surprise and curiosity.

"Being around your kind does have advantages."

She rolled her eyes and tried the meat on her plate. It tasted like chicken, but she was sure it was not from any bird. After their meal had concluded they had an hour before the training room became available again.

Tyler sat on the bench. The stars looked brighter and the Earth looked bluer. They had moved two decks up to the observation platform. Ryko preferred to stand as he always does. She wanted to talk to him about them.

"Ryko, I was thinking we need to slow down."

"Slow down?" He asked turning to face the young woman.

"Yeah, I don't know much about you." She confessed to him like she had been placed on trial. "Or hardly anything for that matter."

"Sarah." He walked over and kneeled in front of her placing his hand under her chin to raise her head. "I don't know much about human courtship, but if knowledge is what you require then I will be an open scroll."

She smiled and chuckled. "I would never have guessed you were this compassionate."

"Not to my enemies." He replied with a smile then a question. "What do you wish to know?" He stood back up to his full height.

She had to think about it. His past was not a subject Tyler wanted to hear; not for her sake, but for his. A touchy subject. She thought about it some more than got an idea.

"What is it like on your world? This Sanghelios."

She saw Ryko beam. That smile frightened her a little. Not being used to seeing a large predatory alien smirk.

"It is amazing Sarah. The air is cleaner. The water fresher. It is a desert world. We live on the coast in keeps built into the mountains. Our people train from birth to fight. The old teach the young, and someday I will fill that role."

She got lost in his words. The rational part of her mind took a backseat. Hearing his voice and the way he described his home was mesmerizing. She could picture it. The sand under her feet. The sun warming her skin and the air smelling so sweet. She heard coughing coming from the zealot. He looked at her with a shake of his elongated head.

"I hope you do not let me enthrall you during combat. That would prove disastrous."

"Sorry, Ryko. Part of me hears you and the other haft is captivated by you." She said to him with a heavy sigh coupled with a sorrowful look.

"Make sure the hearing part is more active."

She nodded and stood up from the bench. They both went down to the training room. Tyler locked the captivated part of her mind in a cage with two locks. She heeded his teachings. Practicing for the rest of the day. She would spend one week on the ship then one week on the Cairo.

Tyler's first week of training went without a hitch, but the news that she received was a blow to her good fortune. She looked at Ryko like his mandibles had fallen off. They both stood on the bridge. Rtas was there too. Looking between the two Sangheili. She locked eyes with the Shipmaster.

"Leaving? What happened? For how long?"

Rtas sighed and looked at the main screen. Kaidon Thel 'Vadam rubbed his lower mandibles. He was thinking of something and what that was yet to be revealed to the trio. He finally spoke, and the news filled Tyler with dread and apprehension.

"I am sorry Sarah Tyler. We need every available ship and warrior. Including this company."

She could not believe her ears. That part of her mind did not want to see Ryko leave. It tore at her from the inside. Knowing he had duties aside from training her and now she would be placed with a Sangheili that stationed with her people on a regular basis. She thought of something. It was too crazy of an idea and she would be the first, but Ryko was her friend. More than that; part of her wanted to believe.

"You can place me under the command of the Shipmaster."

The bridge grew silent. All eyes zeroed in on the lone human. Sarah felt the sweat run down her neck. She hated being the center of attention. Never liked it in her years of schooling, tolerated it in boot camp and now. She felt weight pulling her down. What was she thinking? A human under the leadership of a Sangheili. It was insane. And it could get her in the brig. Unless her true feelings for Ryko got out first.

Tyler eyed the view screen. Thel's face remained stoic. She had to respect that their leader kept a cool head. Behind his eyes, he was thinking. Sarah had no inkling of what wheels turned in the Kaidon's mind. Their people are allies, so the idea was not outside the realm of possibility. Just a crazy possibility.

"Shipmaster." Thel looked directly at the elite in white armor. "Contact her commanders. I will allow this, but only on their approval." The video connection was cut.

Tyler let herself breath again. Maybe she was moving to fast, but Ryko and her had been through no less than the Flood together. Surviving that should be enough to make her request a valid one. Could it? The shipmaster turned to face the young woman. His face was blank. Sarah couldn't tell if he personally approved of this or not. Before she could say anything, she felt Ryko grab her by the arm and pull her, no dragged her was more how it felt, out of the bridge and down the corridor. He stopped and glared at the woman.

"You do not demand anything from my people. We are a team, but you are a guest while aboard this ship. Do I make myself clear, Tyler?"

She looked stunned at the elite standing in front of her arms crossed. What happened to Ryko of a week ago? He looked down and unfolded his arms. Something was on his mind. He looked around to make sure the corridor was empty.

"Sarah I am sorry. There was an attack upon the Mdalcam keep. There has not been any word from them since and I fear my family lost."

The elite she had come to respect and admire. Looked like his hearts might break to pieces. His eyes shifted down and his shoulders dipped with the weight of his armor. She knew what needed to be done. Approval or no approval.

"I saved your life Ryko, and I do not regret that decision. I'm going with you, and we can find the ones who harmed your family. Together."

The elite smiled but soon dropped the look and stiffened up. Tyler whirled around spotting Rtas looking in their direction.

"Sarah Tyler. I require your presence on the bridge."

The command center was quite when the trio entered. Lord Hood on the main screen. The wrinkle lines on his face looked more pronounced due to the video feed. She hoped her request had been approved. Besides, this was a good opportunity to see things from the Sangheili prospective. A great advantage to the Human alliance with their reptilian comrades.

"Sergeant Sarah Tyler." The Admiral began. The woman in questions secretly held her breath and maintained the proper posture when being addressed by an officer. "After much consideration, and a review of your conduct report." Another pause. Really? This guy knew how to draw out the suspense. "I am authorizing your leave of absence, and henceforth placing you, until the time you are dismissed, under the command of Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum. Your personal effects have been sent and should arrive aboard the Shadow of Intent within the next thirty minutes. Good luck Sergeant." She saluted the Admiral and he returned the gesture before the connection was cut.

Before Tyler could move or let go of the air she had been holding the shipmaster started speaking to his bridge crew. "As of this moment. Sarah Tyler is a member of this ship and will be given the same honor due to any Sangheili."

She let herself relax and watch every elongated head nod in response to their Shipmaster. Rtas turned to her and came closer to speak with the Sergeant. She still felt uneasy around him but stood up straight for her own sake.

"When we get to Sanghelios. I want you to aid in patrols outside Vadam lands. We want to shore up our defenses for an impending invasion. Make sure the border encampments have the provisions required." She nodded but asked her question that had been on her mind since talking with Ryko.

"Shipmaster? With your permission, I would like to aid Zealot Ryko 'Mdalcam in securing Mdalcam keep?" She asked the honorable warrior.

He pondered her inquiry for a moment and Sarah could see him clicking his mandibles while thinking of a response. "Help with our defenses and I will consider it." Tyler thought and nodded accepting the Shipmasters terms.

The Shadow of Intent trekked through slip space on her way to the elite homeworld. Tyler was going to be in her quarters for the entire trip. Something about the ship being at stations. She was told; in case they came under fire after reaching Sanghelios. Rtas did not think anyone would be dumb enough to pick a fight with his ship, but being safe was better than caught with your pants down.

Ryko stood at his station on the bridge. He and the other three zealots provided security in case of boarding action against their ship. His mind drifted to Sarah. Over a month ago; he would not have hesitated in ending her life and he almost did. She had stood her ground which, unknown to her at the time, earned his respect. Their fight with the Flood earned his admiration.

Was it love she felt towards him? Was it love he felt to her? Could he love? A human? He sighed and check to see that he had his sword on his thigh. Still there and he would soon use it on Sanghelios's enemies. He would give her a chance. Having saved his life. Reason be damned. She required information and that is what he would give. She would be under his protection and Sarah had nothing to fear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The sand under Tyler's boots shifted with each step. The sun had begun to rise, and it showed no mercy with the temperature. Five minutes under Sanghelios's sun, and she could water a garden. Must be the summertime. She thought. The rock outcropping provided shade for the moment, but soon the team would be on the phantom, and to their last objective. A site on the east side of Vadam.

All the other defenses had been seen too and now the sun was rising. Going by night had helped avoid their enemies' watchful sight. The thing was; no one had yet claimed responsibility for the attack on Mdalcam Keep, so in a word. Vadam had no hostile enemies. This troubled Tyler. Gathering what information, she was allowed. The team searching Mdalcam found nothing yet. The place was in ruins, but who had done the deed?

Wiping her brow of the sweat clinging to her face. Tyler followed her reptilian team to the waiting phantom. They got airborne and she allowed herself a moment to drink some water she had brought from the Shadow of Intent. Ryko was right; the water was fresher. She wanted to down the clear cool liquid but needed to save for later.

Ryko stepped over the ruined banister that had once hung proud from the ceiling of the dining hall, but now laid draped over the broken roundtable. There had been bodies, guards mostly, so hope was high that his family yet lived. He walked through the normal lamp lite hall, though the sun provided the light now, and to the living quarters.

To the Sangheili's relief, the common rooms laid empty. No blood and no signs of damage. The young had gotten out. A detachment of warriors laid at the entryway. They had fought until everyone had gotten to safety. He walked to the meeting room. The largest in the keep. Where diplomats from the other keeps and the kaidon himself had come to bargain trade or settle minor squabble, not settled through combat, with his father, Khysa, being a just lord treated everyone according to their ability. You were an equal until your actions deemed otherwise.

He found the first body from his family here. His father laid with his sword by his side. Fighting to the last. Other bodies laid here too. Ryko counted them, Sangheili he did not recognize, seven in told. Was his home at war with another keep within Vadam lands? That question was on his mind while he looked over the bodies to find a symbol identifying their origins, but nothing could be found. He looked through the hole in the wall. The daylight casting a warm glow on the dismal scene. Sarah would be here soon.

As the thoughts passed his mind a gasp came from the keeps main entrance. The woman stood silent. Skin gleaming with perspiration. He watched her walk in his direction mouth agape at the destruction around them.

"Ryko, if I could have known. I would have come here sooner." The young woman said as she hugged Ryko

He allowed her to do this because he knew this is how humans expressed empathy for someone's loss. He ran a hand through her hair, and she did not protest or move away in repugnance. It felt soft and wet on his rough skin. His four digits spread through her mane like a delta. She had allowed it to grow some. They broke contact or their actions could become public knowledge.

"Are our defenses secure?" He asked the woman. He hoped nothing had gotten through and targeted his home.

"Yes. Nothing had gotten through." She said becoming his reassuring voice in the matter.

He would have said more but running feet broke his train of thought. A Sangheili ran into the room stopped and spoke with urgency.

"Ryko, we found your grandmother in the garden. She clings to life. Please hurry."

Ryko sprinted to the back of the keep. Tyler having to dive out of his way or be run down. The sun was at its height. The garden bathed in a warm friendly glow that contrasted sharply with the devested fortress near the coast. Vena 'Mdalcam laid against the large plot boundary. A carbine next to her side with empty charges of plasma around in the sand mixed dirt. A few bodies laid inside the fence and others outside. Ryko saw she had put up a stubborn first defense against the attackers. He kneeled and took her in his arms. He knew she would not last long. The slow acting venom in her veins had done their damage. The four-legged creature responsible laid dead at her feet its neck at an unnatural angle. She looked up into her grandsons' eyes and smiled.

"Who did this grandmother? Please, I must know." He pleaded for the information before she would be taken from him. Tears welling in his eyes making his vision blur.

"Ryko, you have grown big since I last saw." She coughed and spoke softly. The zealot having to lean closer to catch her dying words. "It…. It…. was…." Her head slumped back, and she breathed her last.

Tyler bowed her head as a cry of anguish filled the air. Her heart broke for him. Walking down to where he crouched with the Sangheili woman in his arms. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He did not move or responded in any form.

Later, Tyler sat with Ryko in a camp set up nearby. They had searched his home for hours but found only bodies of his male family members and their killers. No clues were found on where the attack originated or why. She looked up at the stars shining like diamonds in the night. Sanghelios's twin moons washing the land in their reflective light. It was beautiful if not for the dreary mood. Ryko had not spoken in hours and she wished to comfort him.

"What was she like?" She asked the Zealot to describe his grandmother.

"She was as the stars above. Guiding and watchful. My father may have been head of the keep, but her word was law. A first for Sanghelios. She was a hard woman to get along with in my youth. Catching my siblings and me in mischief. She loved that garden. We had dug down through the sand in our pre-adult years to help her get the plot started. She may have been advanced in years, but never missed a good argument or defending our families honor against anyone who would question it. Quick-witted for her own good sometimes."

Tyler saw his head and shoulders droop in the light of the fire. She stood from her seat and walked to his side. Everyone in the small camp had retired to their tents for the night. He looked up and she could see a small smile pass over his mandibles. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will be by your side through this. I swore on my honor." She said to Ryko.

The elite did something she was not expecting. He stood from his seat and kneeled at Tyler's feet drawing her into a hug. She did not turn away or pry his big arms from her stocky frame. Sarah found a comfort in his embrace. A warm blanket in the cold Sanghelios night. His scent in her nose that she had not smelled before; like freshly cleaned leather.

Ryko held this human is his arms and his thoughts returned to his confession of admiration towards her. He did like her. She had proven a better ally to him than most of his people not part of his immediate family. But did this admiration for a human go deeper? He had no clue now. Releasing her from his arms he returned to his seat.

"What about your family? There must be great warriors within the Tyler clan." He asked her while she moved her seat closer and sank into its center.

"There is my father an engineer for Misriah Armory. He helped me join the Marines despite my less than ideal height. My mother was a doctor." Her mother had died along with Sarah's heart. Their family had split when she was young. New Mombasa was supposed to be a fresh start and it was until she had come back, after joining the UNSC Marine Corp, finding the place in flames and under siege by the Covenant. The Covenant. She talked and sat in the company of one now. Tyler stiffened when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"She meant much to you. Your silence said more than words can describe." His voice sounded crisp and inviting to her ears.

"She was my world then she was taken from me."

"Who took her?" He asked. God, why did he have to ask? What could she say? It might have been an elite that had ended her life or any other member of the Covenant back during the war. She wasn't around to ask. Should she lie? No, she sighed and looked Ryko in the eyes.

"She died during the Covenant assault on Earth."

The journey to Vadam Keep was a silent matter. The Kaidon wanted to hear what, if anything, was found at Mdalcam. He needed to know where to direct his forces. Tyler stood in the phantoms belly with the other Sangheili and Ryko. He had gone quite since she told him what had happened to her mother. Did he feel remorse? She knew this would always be a rift between them. He had participated in the war. She had as well. His past would always be a sensitive matter. Soon they would need to speak on it to close that rift.

Thel paced the width of the stone hall. Rtas and Ryko stood to wait for his response.

"So, there is nothing? You are both sure of this?" He stopped walking and eyeballed both the Shipmaster and the Zealot.

"Yes, Kaidon. No signs of who orchestrated the attack or where they might be now." Rtas spoke to the disgruntled Vadam.

Thel sighed and spoke quickly. "Rouse the other keeps. I want to talk with them here in my presence." He saw Rtas leave to go carry out his order. Leaving only Ryko.

"Have a seat."

Both Sangheili sat across from each other at the rectangular meeting table. Thel knew Ryko for a long time. The Zealot, when he was a Major, severed as weapon officer aboard The Seeker of Truth back when Thel was Supreme Commander. He had some questions for Ryko that needed answers.

"Tell me about this human female. Sarah Tyler." His question gained a noticeable but quickly dissipated look of concern from the Zealot.

"She is an ally to the Sangheili. A good asset to have on the field of battle. For a human, of course."

"How do you feel about her?" He asked Ryko. Probing this Sangheili for more information that he knew was hidden.

"She is a good friend. She saved my life."

Thel saw in his eyes that he was worried when her name was mentioned. He wanted to know why. "Is she more than a friend to you Ryko?" He asked him.

"Kaidon, may I ask? Where is this line of question coming from? She is a friend nothing more."

"The Shipmaster had informed me that he saw you speak to her near the Shadow of Intent's bridge. You had a happy brilliance to your eyes while in her presence."

Ryko soundlessly cursed himself for pulling her away from the others as he had. He should have spoken to her there about what she had done, but not wanting to make her more uneasy and help Sarah get the message. He had pulled her to the side. Something he would never do with any offspring of his own. The truth was out, and he had tipped their hand.

"What will be done with her Kaidon?" He asked the head of the Vadam city-state. He knew she would not be put to death. Giving the Zealot a small amount of optimism. He did not want to cause another war. He looked into Thel's eyes for an answer, but his mandibles provide the response.

"She will be banned from Sanghelios. After this mission is over she will be returned to her people. Sangheili does not permit themselves to partake in such conduct with another species not belonging to Urs."

Ryko lowered his head in shame. Every word he heard was true. Sangheili never court non-Sangheili. He searched his hearts for a way out but found all doors locked. He did not intend for his hearts to feel love for a human, but the way she carried herself in a fight. Never surrendering. Sarah could pass for a Sangheili. Almost, she had the heart of one or so Ryko let himself believe.

"Who will…" He began to ask which one of them would inform the human in question but Thel had been thinking of this and gave Ryko his answer.

"You shall inform Sarah Tyler of my decision."

This was a test. Ryko knew Thel wanted to see if he would do as instructed, or risk being cast out like a leper. The Zealot knew where to find Sarah. She had been quartered in barracks within the lower levels of the keep. It was past mid-day and she would be up preparing for whatever tomorrow brings. Ryko saw her reaction. Sadness and defeat. Her eyes cast to the floor. Could he handle seeing her like this? Tears in her eyes. Telling her while trying to lighten the blow might work.

Ryko stood from his chair and proceeded to make his way down the four flights of stairs to the last living space level in the keep; before the power generation room where the river flowed. He could hear the hum of machinery and the ideal chatter of conversation. Did he really want to do this? No. He owed her a life debt. Something that could not be repaid over a short span of days. He opened the door to the last room on the right.

Tyler turned around in her seat hearing the door open. She and the other elites ceased all talk to gaze on the newcomer, but he was not new. She saw his face. A look filled with nervousness and unwillingness. Tyler stood and walked to speak with Ryko. He ushered her out of the room without a word and down the hall away from eavesdroppers.

"Sarah." He began, and the drop of his head indicated he came with abysmal news. "Thel knows about us. And I am to blame." He turned from her presence.

Tyler could see his back shudder. Was he crying? For her? She didn't know what to do. Having no one who cared for her this much outside of her family. Being at a loss. The young woman walked to face Ryko. He refused to meet her eyes. Those large yellow pools of fire had no shine to them. She placed a hand on his chest, the heights point she could reach, under the armor, his hearts beat to a quickened tempo.

"Ryko I do not blame you. We can not keep this hidden forever." He still refused to look while she spoke. Forcing the young woman to stand on her toes and move his gaze to meet hers. His mandibles felt warm, rough, and strong. She saw a scar go down each one that was only visible upon closer inspection. He spoke now finding the words he could not before.

"Sarah, you are strong. A brave warrior. A dear friend, but what the Kaidon wills is done. After this mission. You are banned from Sanghelios and returned to your people." She noticed that the last bit of his statement was pointed at himself. Like he may still be trying to comprehend his own words.

She moved to comfort the elite with a hug but to her surprise, he prevented it by keeping a hand extended between them. Looking up doubt in his eyes. This worried Tyler. What could he be apprehensive about? He asked a question that made his suspicions clarified.

"What are we going to do about this?"

It was an honest question. He could leave Sanghelios, or she could prove worthy of her presence here. Leaving was a good option. There was already Sangheili on Earth that he could join, but how much was he needed here? She didn't know how long she would be here so they had all the time in the world to figure this dilemma out.

"I don't know Ryko, but I will figure it out."

They parted on that note. Tyler going back to the barracks and Ryko going back to the stone hall to plan on his next move. He knew she would help him. Sitting at the meeting table the Zealot studied the Vadam saga carved into the stone hoping to gain from its words of the state's grand history.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It had been a month since Sergeant Sarah Tyler arrived on Sanghelios. Nothing has been learned of the Mdalcam attack, and she is growing frustrated for Ryko and the fact she will be returned home. She has come to admire the home of the elites, the heat still being a problem, but once everything is done she will never see him again. They both sat aboard a phantom dropship, its only passengers, heading back to his home for one last look.

"Are you sure we will find something?" she asked him.

He turned around in the pilot's seat. The young zealot looked at the human female with a deep sadness in his eyes. Ryko had no clue of what they would find, the place had been searched top to bottom, so finding nothing was a high possibility. He wanted to go back for his family's sake, and his grandmothers, never giving into defeat.

"I hope so, we will only know once we arrive."

The truth was Ryko knew they would find nothing. The place was ruined. He only wanted somewhere to think about his place among his kind. The woman that had saved his life and had shown her honor was something his hearts could not ignore.

A sudden explosion rocked the phantom tossing Sarah into the back of the pilot's seat. The small troop carrier nosed dived to the ground. Ryko held on to the controls in an attempt to make the landing less rough. The violent shaking and the crash put Sarah on her back but due to Ryko's skills, they managed to slide and leave a long trail through the sandy terrain.

Ryko uncoupled himself from the seat and turned to find Sarah on the floor not moving. He stepped over her to the smoke-filled cabin and opened the armament lockers. Securing two weapons, placing one on his back, he collected Sarah from the cockpit. Using his elbow to hit the emergency release for the hatch. She dangled from his left shoulder while he carried her to the wall of the impact scar stretched behind the phantom.

Sarah was placed against the wall with one carbine at her side. The Zealot scaled the barrier with the other carbine in hand. He could see the sun had set during the flight making sight by moonlight the only way to see a group of four figures slowly approaching the crash site. In the distance, the silhouette of Mdalcam keep outlined by the twin moons light.

Ryko smiled and scaled down to the unconscious woman. He picked up the carbine first and held her over his left shoulder. If memory served him correct there was a cave not far from his home that he went to as a youngling. He started to walk making it to the opposite side of the downed phantom.

Tyler sat up feeling her back ached like she had been slammed on the ground. Looking around a carbine laid by her feet, but how it got there was unknown. She looked herself over and sighed thankfully her marine body armor was still intact. Rising to her feet she heard a noise like footsteps approach from the cave entrance and took the shot when a tall silhouette blocked the moonlight. Its shields flared and it growled at her annoyed in its tone.

"Glad you are doing well."

She lowered the weapon and blushed embarrassed at her actions. Watching Ryko walk to a smoldering spot on the ground circled with small rocks. He rekindled the fire illuminating the cave interior. Tyler moved closer to the fire and sat down weapon across her lap hand close to its trigger.

"What happened? Where are we?" she asked the large elite who sat opposite her by the fire.

"We were shot down. By who is unknown or why. After the crash, I spotted a group moving toward our position. They will not be a problem anymore. As for where we are is a cave I used to frequent as a youngling after the days training was completed."

She looked at the flames dancing between them. The yellows blended with the orange to make a mix of light that cast his shadow on the ceiling and dance with the flicker of the fire.

"Do you think I will be accepted here?" Tyler asked her confidant.

"I have accepted you. The others I do not know. You are human, and we are allies. To them, that should be the end of our relations, but I wish to be by your side till my hearts cease to pump blood through my veins."

"Thanks, big guy. That means a lot coming from you." Tyler smiled and stood up walking to where Ryko sat by the fire.

Both of them could see the cave entrance and the stars shining bright outside. Tyler watched the fire dance as she poked it with a stick to keep it going. She looked at the elite sitting beside her all stiff like he was expecting the walls to come alive and try to kill them. She placed a hand on his forearm and laughed.

"You can relax any time Ryko."

The elites shoulders dipped and his hand came off the carbine's trigger. The weapon was placed on his back. He looked at the young woman sitting beside him with a smirk on her face. Pulling off his golden helmet sitting it by his side.

"I have learned to live by a code all my life. It did not include being with a female of a different species."

She shook her head at his dismissal of their current feelings for each other. "That code I am sure told you to hate humans, and now that has changed." She reached up and placed a hand on the side of his head making the elite raise his shoulders and look back towards the fire.

"We can learn to live as more than allies and I would be with you until my heart stopped beating."

They both fell silent only a light breeze came from the outside. Making Sarah shiver despite the fire's warmth. She wrapped her arms around herself and started to rub her arms.

"How is this place so cold, and why are you looking right at home?"

"I was raised here, as you already know, so this temperature holds no sway against me."

Ryko looked at the shivering female and picked her up and placed her in front of him closer to the fire and using his mass to block the cold wind. She looked at him and relaxed feeling better.

After several minutes of warming up, she noticed Ryko had fallen asleep sitting there with his head against his chest armor. She left him there and took the extra carbine to go and explore the cave. There was a tunnel that led off the antechamber.

She looked back at the sleeping elite and decided to see where the tunnel led. The light from the fire faded the more she walked. Her feet echoing off the rock walls. Walking on she found herself lost and turned around. She started to backtrack her steps and almost jumped out of her skin when Ryko appeared out of nowhere.

"Damn it Ryko you nearly gave me a heart attack." She said out of surprise and concern that he would show up randomly.

He started to walk back to the entrance of the cave and she followed. The fire had died down the light from the sun now illuminated the inside of the cave. She sat by the circle of smoldering embers. Ryko sat beside her and sighed his heavy armored shoulders dipping and rising.

"Your absence worried me. Don't leave like that again." He sounded annoyed with her, but at the same time concerned for her safety."

They both stood up and Ryko kicked dirt on the remaining embers to conceal and smother them. Tyler followed the large male out of the cave. The sun had started to rise off in the distance bathing everything in a golden-orange hue. She would miss the sunrise if this might be her last day on Sanghelios. Ryko stopped and sat on a large rock to watch the sun warm the land. She stood beside him and waited to see who would break the silence first.

"we need to be moving soon Sarah. The four I eliminated will not be the last."

She followed the large elite staying within his shadow to keep the sun off her and keep cool as best she could. "Where are we going?" She asked him after thirty minutes of walking through the sand and the heat.

"An outpost about twenty units from the keep, being an additional ten units from my home should give us thirty units to travel."

Tyler stopped and held her hands out in front of her as if trying to stop something from coming closer. "Wait, you are telling me we are going to be walking thirty miles?" She eyed the rising sun with a scowl.

"Yes, given your susceptibility to the heat. There is a valley we will take through haft our journey."

She smiled and followed Ryko to the outpost he had mentioned. The sun reached noon position when they came to the valley. Sarah held in Ryko's arm. She had passed out along their journey forcing the large elite to carry a carbine in his free hand while cradling the passed out female in his left arm.

Down in the valley, a small stream cut through the rock bottom. Ryko carefully placed Tyler next to the torrent and gathered water in his hands. The young woman opened her eyes and wiped her face clean before diving for the liquid and taking gulps of it from her hands.

Ryko sat on a close by rock and watched the woman drink like it was a new experience. He heard the whine of a banshee engines approaching from the west. Turning he pointed his carbine at the single flyer and tracked its motions when it passed overhead and landed further down the valley. Tyler stood beside the large elite while the pilot came closer.

"State your intentions or have your head removed from your shoulders!" Ryko snapped at the Sangheili who had not proven friend or foe. He kept the carbine aimed and his finger against the weapons firing mechanism.

"Ryko is that you?" The elite looked stunned like he knew Ryko personally and so did Ryko that this blue armored elite knew his name.

"Zal, brother is that you by the gods I thought I lost everyone?" Ryko approached the elite with a smile happy to see a living member of his family.

Out of nowhere, Ryko was hit from behind by an invisible elite and hit the ground hard. The blue elite, Zal, watched two red Sangheili decloak and pick up the unconscious zealot between them. Zal looked at the female and aimed the carbine Ryko left behind.

"Now, female if you value your pathetic life then I suggest you come with us." He started to follow the two elites dragging Ryko along.

Sarah was pushed from behind by another elite sporting red armor. He had the extra carbine leaving her no choice but to comply.

The group took their prisoners out of the valley to a waiting phantom. Zal piloted the banshee and provided escort while Tyler's hands and feet were bound in energy cuffs. She sat, under guard by one elite major, away from Ryko.

The phantom landed first at the outpost twenty miles from the Mdalcam keep. Zal made two more passes in the banshee to make sure they were not followed before landing and followed the prisoners into the largest tent. A large elite stood with crossed arms wearing a set of leather looking armor covered in a layer of chain mail. The elite wore with the armor an embroidered cloak.

Sarah was kept close to the interrogation being forced to watch the unknown elite speak with Ryko in their native language and flinched every time the unknown struck Ryko with his fist. He wanted information or something. Tyler had no clue what was discussed. Thankful that the unknown stopped and had both of them sent to an underground portion of the large outpost and placed in cells away from each other down the long candlelit hallway.

"Ryko you still with me?" She called out to him from her cell. Sitting against the wall free to move in the confined space. Moving to the metal bars making up the door. She waited for a response that would confirm he was there.

Hearing a loud groaning she looked to the source and saw two arms stick between the bars of another cell door. Giving her a double thumbs up before pulling his limbs back through. Sitting back against the wall. The metal bed looking uncomfortable. Tyler started to sob quietly.

Ryko could hear the woman crying from his cell. His hearts broke that he found himself unable to comfort the only one he felt close to in his long life outside his family. He rubbed his bruised mandibles and tasted blood on his tongue. Standing up he laid on the bed and tried to get some sleep. Her sobs making that difficult.

In the morning, Tyler woke from another dream. This one having her watch Ryko being cut down and brought back only to have it rewind like a sick montage. Moving back to the cell door she pressed her face against the bars. "You still there?" She asked Ryko but got no reply from his cell. Hearing footsteps coming her way a large elite stood at the door.

"You look like a nishum." He laughs and opened the door.

She was pushed against the wall and cuffs placed around her hands and feet before being dragged out of the cell and above ground. A group of tents sat around the larger one in a protective formation. The smallest ones sitting behind gun emplacements at the furthest reach of the outpost. Tyler was dragged back to the main tent.

Inside, Ryko sat against the wall his face more bruised purple swelling on his forehead and around the eyes. The elite that had captured them stood with his mandibles twisted in a smile. The young woman was thrown on a table and tied down. The elite looked at Ryko and spoke so she understood his menacing words.

"Since you show your failure like father and refuse to tell me what was buried under Mdalcam. You will be forced to witness Urs power."

The table was picked up between two red elites and carried outside. The sun was at high noon and would bake Tyler soon with the heightened temperature.

"Zal! Please, it was not our place to know. Only he had that right."

"And yet you were in line for the position despite your young age and not a fit bred warrior such as myself." He snapped at Ryko cutting the zealot off from speaking any more.

"She does not have long. Urs is not one for mercy and you can save her by telling me what I need to know. The choice is in your hand's brother."

Ryko, chained down to the center post of the tent, under the shade watched as sweat formed on Tyler's skin. He had overheard a conversation in his youth about the weapon lying under Mdalcam. Something about a solution built to stop something. He had no idea what that could be but if activated would rip Sanghelios apart from the inside. Destabilizing her core and freewheeling the planet until it fell to pieces. What would happen if he told? The weapon would be used no doubt in his mind. His brother had bigger plans than gripe. Would or could he risk his people for one human? He closed his eyes and began to weigh the options.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Ryko slowly opened his eyes coming to a decision on the fate of his friend. Zal smiled at the advantage held in his grasp. Ryko shifted against the massive wood post keeping him down. It was made of a hardened grain that will not buckle with ease.

"You wish to say something brother?" Zal asked the hapless zealot. Seeing Ryko struggle against the binds made his face beaming with elation and mandibles widen into an odd smile.

Ryko sighed and prayed to the sun god to spare him and Tyler then he looked at Zal and nodded that he wished to speak ending her torture. "It is a weapon Zal aimed at Sanghelios's core. I don't know how it works or why it was put there." Zal smiled and spoke to the two red elites to free the human.

Tyler was removed from the table and tossed at Ryko's feet. Her face burned around the eyes and cheeks. Zal kneeled next to the unconscious Marine.

"Why you would care for such a weak nishum is strange to me, but no matter soon you both can live in paradise." He stood up and left Ryko alone to think about his hubris.

The Phantom took off from the outpost with four Sangheili on board. The banshee had already been flown to the keep by its last elder who will oversee the final plans preparations.

Ryko sat hands bound around the post, a rage boiled over inside him, breaking the cuffs fastening the large male in place. Picking up the young woman against his chest. The Sangheili in a moment of solitude started to cry. Tears rolling down his cheeks and dripping on to Tyler's face. He looked down at the woman. She had not moved since being freed. Wrapping his arms around her torso he pulled her closer wishing for forgiveness that would never come now that she was gone.

"I can't breathe." Tyler gasped her lungs being compacted by large muscular arms. The hold loosened freeing her from the grasp of a Sangheili surprised to see her alive. She ran an arm over her face absorbing the tears in the sleeve of her military BDUs. "Were you crying?" She asked the large male it being her turn to be shocked that he showed this kind of emotion.

He shook his elongated head denying the accusations. She moved off him and sat in front of the large elite. He looked at the woman and she noticed a single tear slide down his right cheek. Tyler reached up and brushed it away with a thumb. "I would guess crying is frowned upon on this planet?" She asked him knowing well that it was true.

Ryko nodded and sighed. "Showing signs of weakness would be disastrous for your keep. It could be used to oust the head of the keep, or bring shame to the generations that followed." He looked at her with a cold stare communicating words that did not need speaking.

"My lips are sealed, big guy." She locked her lips with the imaginary key and tossed it away. He tilted his head confused by the little motion. "It means I will never speak about this with anyone." He nodded and stood to his feet.

Ryko moved to the tents only entrance. The outside devoid of vehicles that he could use. Walking back to Tyler examining the burns on her face. "Can you walk?" He asked her.

Tyler moved against the post then to her feet. She reached her hand out to his forearm. "I think I'll be fine. Is there transport outside?" She asked hands on her shaking knees.

He shook his head, "None that I could see but if there is I am sure it has been disabled." He helped Tyler along. Hands on her shoulder guiding her steps to the entrance of the tent. "I can try finding some attire that will protect you." He offered the woman.

She nodded a weak smile formed on her lips. "I'm not going anywhere big guy." She sat on the sandy floor and dismissed a hand to help her back to her feet.

Sitting alone gave her time to think. The last person to cry for her like that was her mother after her daughter joined the UNSC. He showed a side never seen by his people. The tears were clearly not all for her; mourning his family and the dark path his brother followed. Hearing sand shift under heavy weight. Ryko entered the tent with a large cloak in hand. Getting to her feet and accepting the blanket sized overgarment.

Moving through the desert on a type-32 rapid assault vehicle Ryko found in a repair bay. Sarah wrapped her arms around his back. A haft working carbine slung around her back. They had been traveling for five miles at top speed. The sand kicked up left a noticeable cloud behind them.

Ten miles into their journey when the problems began. The vehicle started to slow and smoke festered from the ghost's front. Ryko pulled the vehicle over close to a shaded outcropping. The type-32 touched the ground and refused to rise again.

"How much further till the keep?" She asked using the darkest shade as protection from the blinding sun.

"Eight units maybe more could be twelve." He said kicking the ghost with an annoyed huff. Joining Sarah in the shaded area to discuss an alternate plan.

Tyler shifted on her feet unsure to bring up the topic of her dreams with Ryko. Sitting against the rock her body covered from head to toe by the robe. They were stuck in the middle of nowhere. The sun wasn't setting anytime soon and Sanghelios was thriving on borrowed time.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked the large saurian.

He looked at her with deep consideration. Planning something, she would not like. "I will go to the keep and you will stay here. Give me the carbine." Holding out his hand he expected her to comply but was met with an angry female ready to draw his blood. She crossed her arms and shook her head violently.

"You can't leave me here. How will I defend myself? and what will I do if you don't come back?" She asked him, features marred with anger changing to distress that she might, could lose him for the second time.

"The journey will be long and I don't want you succumbing along the way. Please give me the weapon."

She turned away with her arms crossed not willing to give in to his demands. "Take the damn thing." Turning back around she unslung the carbine from her back and tossed it at his feet.

Ryko picked up the weapon and check its semi-working condition. "I am sorry Sarah. Your well-being is my only concern in this matter." He turned his heavy frame and disappeared on the other side of a large rock forming the wall that she was left to lean against until he returned.

The large sun low on the horizon casting Mdalcam's shadow across the land eclipsing its last-born son. Ryko shields his eyes from the blinding light. He walked along the path cut into mountains by his ancestors. The young Sangheili of noble blood kept his eyes on the cliffs above for an ambush. The grip on the carbine tightened hearing movement ahead. A large field separated him from his home. Two groups patroled guarding the field with weapons ready to use.

This force failed to notice distortions in the setting sun's light that passed with the soft breeze over the land. Ryko moved to the keeps back entrance. Inside the dimly lite halls were clean to an extent, no bodies but blood and plasma scoring tarnished the walls and floors. Stopping he peered inside the room he had called home after being brought into this world. Looking back down the corridor Ryko spotted the hidden stairs at the end of the long hall. Memories came back to a time in his youth. His father would disappear behind this wall early in the morning before anyone rose to complete their daily activities. In the meeting room practicing his sword techniques he overheard his father talk with a keep elder on what laid buried underneath his home.

A machine drew his attention; made of metal that was in the all too recognizable forerunner design. "I am glad you could make it brother." The voice made him turn around to Zal standing behind him. The elder stood with him both in combat harnesses and brandishing energy swords.

"You plan to destroy this planet for what, you did not get chosen to lead the keep after father?" He asked his lost brother but was cut off by the older Sangheili's laughter.

"No, Ryko, I plan to hold her hostage until the Kaidon relinquishes his grip on the land and give the role to someone who is not a heretic or a traitor."

Ryko raised his carbine at his brother and the keep elder. "I can't allow you to do that Zal." He fired at the elder dropping his shields and sending the Sangheili's brains against the wall behind him.

Sounds of plasma fire came from above ground halting the fight. Later an orange glow shinned from up the stairs mixing with the chambers low light. A goldened armored figure stood in the entryway. "Too cowardly to face me in combat Zal, your grand plan is to use a decommissioned forerunner weapon built long before the holy rings?" Ryko watched Thel approach his brother.

"Coveting what you cannot have will get you nowhere. You earn your place by appointment or challenge." Thel looked at the younger elite in the eyes.

Zal lept at the older Sangheili. Thel ducked under and rolled coming up behind his opponent. The kaidon lunged under another ill-conceived frontal assault and planted Prophet's bane through the elite's chest. Ryko nodded at Thel that the deed was done. "You did well making an effort to save Sanghelios on your own that I have decided Sarah Tyler may stay." Ryko nodded but kept his eyes on his expressionless brother.

"Where is she, sir?"

"Upstairs."

Ryko found her in the meeting room. She had discarded the robe in favor of her military attire. "Sarah, I wish to..." She struck his face leaving a noticeable mark. He looked at her with a stunned expression. "Sarah, I do not wish for your wrath, but..." She cut him off with a failed attempt to shove the large male away.

"You thought I would be safe out there? Huh? I was worried. I thought I lost you." Her voice moved from angry questions to tear-filled statements faster than a dying star. She grabbed Ryko around his waist hugging him with every ounce of strength.

He patted her back to comfort the young woman. "I did it to keep you save Sarah, but how did you get here?"

"That thing produces a lot of smoke for such a nimble craft." Showing her hands with scares and pinkened skin. "I wanted to talk to you about something personal Ryko." Taking a seat on the broken column.

Ryko watched the woman sit in the moonlight. Sitting tall she eyed him with a stoic expression devoid of emotion. What was she thinking? He hated having her stare at him like that. When she did speak it left the male with two thumbing hearts and a head full of 'What If' scenarios.

"I dreamed about us in bed together." She saw his expression in the light of the moons. Looking confused as he walked towards her with a worried appearance on his face.

"You are saying you wish for us to be mates? Life-partners? Her face turned red as the setting sun. He was sure that is what her words communicated, but him? She needed a male of her species. He liked her of course but to go farther than they have gone could ruin relations between their people. He was sure it would lead to war on a scale just shy of the previous twenty-eight-year conflict. Now, she was thinking of him as more than a friend or ally.

Ryko sat next to her and gazed at his feet. "Why me? I am a male, but I am not a male of your species." Trying to rationalize her words in his mind and his own thoughts on the matter.

She sighed and looked at him a face filled with sadness meet his eyes. "I know big guy, it's just you have been there when no one else had come close. I want someone who has my back. My parents are gone, and I need someone strong to guide me here. I have nothing back on Earth, so I was planning to live here for the remainder of my life."

Standing to his feet he looked shocked by her confession. "Have you talked with someone about this? He asked worried about the dangers from any bitter Sangheili that still resented humanity.

Tyler dismissed his question with a wave. "I have talked with your Kaidon on my way here. I told him the situation about my family and he seemed to agree that letting me stay would be of great benefit to the human elite alliance."

He had to admit her words are true. The Sangheili allowing a human to live on Sanghelios does bring a matter of trust. She trusted him to protect her and he had a lot of questions. "How much did you discuss with him?" Needing to know this conversation was not something she was recounting from anything said to someone else.

"Only things he needed to know, I promise." She was cut off by a large figure in the doorway arms crossed and a neutral look on his face.

"Your words are true Sarah Tyler. But the proposition is unthinkable. You are not of Sangheili blood and would gain us nothing from this union. We take matters of this natural serious as we do war. Only the best may carry on their family's name. The Zealot is a good warrior, and if he wishes to rebuild this place he must start by finding a female of noble blood to carry his line forward. You may be noble in deeds, but that is where it ends." Thel stood in the light of the moons eying both parties like a parent deciding how to discipline their children.

Later, in the main courtyard, Tyler sat on a broken stone bench. She was sent out here by Thel so he could talk with Ryko. An hour had passed still nothing from inside the keep. What was she thinking? Thel was right; she was not an elite. Standing up she decided to take a walk to clear her head.

Through the main gate, Ryko watched Tyler leave the keeps boundary. Thel stood beside him with arms crossed. What did she see in him? Ryko didn't know what to do. The Kaidon had been clear, go to her and risk your place on Sanghelios. Stay and be the head of the keep. Now, his mind was conflicted. Letting her go was like betraying an ally, something he could never do. But his father would want the family to rebuild which was now his responsibility.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

A week had passed since Ryko had seen her and this had him worried. He paced around his father's old room. Construction to rebuild Mdalcam was well underway. A knock at the door turned the large Sangheili to the sound. It opened a young elite stood eyes on the senior.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A visitor for you my lord." He seemed nervous which worried Ryko.

He nodded and placed the helmet he had been holding on his head. The sounds of a heated argument greeted him, filling the air, with poisoned words. The guard was arguing with a human female. "He is not receiving visitors and by the kaidons decree you are not allowed to be here." The woman was having none of this arms over her chest; eyes upturned, annoyed at the large alien.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?"

The young woman looked up at him. Her arms finally relaxed. A gentle hand was placed on Sarah's shoulder. Looking up she saw yellow eyes stare back. Compassioned filled pools of gold.

He took the hand off her shoulder, after giving it a gentle squeeze. "I see you have braved the harshness of my home."

She snorted at his haft true comment; face beaming with a grin. "By night, first time traveling by day so I didn't have to sneak in and get summarily executed." Sarah stepped back giving him personal space.

"You must be hungry, Sarah," Ryko noted her famished appearance.

The two walked into the dining hall, the first part to be redone, a morning meal has been prepared. All conversation ceased when Ryko stood at the table.

"Brothers, we have come a long way since the cowardly attack on the keep. I would like to think everyone who worked tirelessly for the past week. To a quick recovery and a prosperous future." He raised a cup in the air. Every Sangheili stood and raised theirs.

Sarah sat next to Ryko trying her best to avoid the gazes in her direction. Eating what, to her, looked like human food.

After the meal, Ryko took her to the side and sat to talk as the others left to resume other repairs on the keep.

"So, I will speak to him. He will not be pleased but I'm sure he will see that you can be helpful here."

She thought about it and sighed, leaning her head against his side. "What could I do? I've only worked with your people on one mission."

He sighed too and shook his head. "Hopefully I can change his mind and then we'll find something for you to do."

Sarah stood up and faced him. "I could start right now. Give him proof that I'm not a waste of space."

Ryko stood next to her. Mind made up. "Alright," He started to explain. "Go outside and find Ral. He has a scar across his face. Tell him that, by my word, I want you to help. Do as he request." He walked to the exit. "I'll be back soon."

Two hours later a phantom came in for a landing. Dropping off two passengers then taking to the skies once more. Sarah looked over her shoulder and sat down the crate of broken stone. She watched as Ral walked up to Thel and greeted him. They started to talk making her nervous. What more Ral kept pointing at her then off in another direction.

"Let me speak to her in private." Thel's statement caught Ryko off guard but he answered anyway. "Yes, sir."

Sarah stood straighter using the cloak to wipe her face clean and make herself more presentable.

"Yes-sir." She walked up to him trying to keep a neutral expression.

"I have been told you have been a good help with the cleanup effort." He began getting straight to the point.

Sarah shifted on her feet. She had helped even designated some spots for material that could be repurposed. But she allowed him to continue his speech.

"I will allow you to remain here, for now. Continue helping us and I will see you have a place in this keep." Thel turned around and returned to the two waiting Sangheili.

Later in the day, the sun was starting to set giving Sarah some relief. She sat for a moment to get a drink of water. When a figure approached her. It was Ral.

"I was asked to check on you." He said sitting down and taking a deep breath.

"I'm fine Ral. A bit to warm here for me but I'll manage."

"You will get used to it. I have no doubt."

The silence was a bit unnerving for Sarah. She turned to the Elite and cleared her throat.

"So…How is he doing?"

"He is doing fine. I will admit if you will please keep this between us. He needs to get away from here." He paused and looked around like they could have someone listening in. "Living in the same place your family was killed is not the best decision. He morns every night." He placed a hand on her shoulder startling Shara a bit. "I do not care how you two see each other, just find a way to get him out of here. I will get the place rebuilt in his stead."

Shara shook a bit then nodded. "O-okay, I'll do it Ral." The hold on her shoulder removed. She stood up and wrapped the cloak tighter around her frame.

"He is in his quarters." He called after her.

Sarah made her way into the keep and ascended the first stairs she came too. The room in question was at the end of the hall. On her toes, she crept towards the door.

Ryko sat on his bed looking through a crate of his father's old possessions. A few small items remained but the big ticket item was gone. A sword used when Ryko was young that was going to be given to him at his fathers passing. It was forged long before the Covenant and was used when lordship of the keep was passed down the line.

A soft knock alerted Ryko that someone wanted into his room. He moved the crate off the bed after replacing the items. Making sure it was well hidden from any further theft attempts.

"It is unlocked you may enter."

Shara pushed on the door straining to get the heavy wooden barrier to move. Being almost thrown forward when it moved on its own. She was caught by a his arm around her waist.

"Thanks, big guy." The woman breathed a sigh of relief and looked around the room. It had been turned upside down crates laid everywhere opened, contents dumped on the floor.

"What happened here?" She looked at him concerned.

"My father's sword is missing. I recovered it from his body but someone has taken it."

"Who and why would someone take it?"

"I do not know but blood will be spilled once I find them." Ryko paced around the space picking up loose items and cleaning up the mess he had made looking for the weapon.

Sarah helped him as she could but he seemed determined to do things himself. Waving her away with a dismissive hand. She sat in a chair waiting until Ryko finished and let himself take a moment to relax.

"I can help you look. I do owe you for helping me find a place here." She explained giving him no cause to argue.

"I would appreciate the assistance Sarah, but it is late."

"Do you have a place I can sleep?"

She looked around the large room seeing the one bed. He laid down looking at her. Moving the covers to allow space for both of them. Sarah climbed into the bed getting as comfortable as allowed.

"Just this night."

She had already nodded off against him. He sighed and rolled to look out the low window next to the bed. Both moons high in the sky casting their reflective light down on the surface of the planet.


End file.
